


Diffraction

by hanabikenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Before TFA, But Relationship it is..., Canon Compliant, Corsetry, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fist Fucking, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Medical Procedures, Memory Alteration, Multi, Porn With Plot, Post TROS, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redeemed Ben Solo, Tentacles, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Voyeurism, crops, forced anal sex, forced blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 45,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabikenobi/pseuds/hanabikenobi
Summary: Before Rey, Kylo Ren have met another strange girl. He can't remind her but she seems to know Ben very well. How is it even possible? He will try to get answers, whatever the price.New chapter 25 !!! And that's all. THE END
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Wes-San

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is extremly dark, and raw (explicit).  
> I don't recommend it for under age people and those who have difficulties regarding such issues, kinks or fantasies.  
> I do not, in any circumstances make the apology of rape, that I condemn in "real life".  
> So, be sure being in the adequate state of mind before starting.  
> And don't judge me too severely...
> 
> By the way, I'm french and this is my first attempt to write in english (so I'll often correct it)
> 
> Chapters "the knights of Ren" : gang rape  
> Chapters "Reminiscence" : childhood souvenirs  
> Sexe only at Chapter 13
> 
> Please don't forget to comment. Comments are life!

Through the windows of his shuttle, the planet is rapidly approaching, in a subtle shades of blue and green, gray and white As the ground gets closer, the environment of Wes-San becomes more precise. Everywhere, forests and lakes, large grassy areas. Some gray stone villages, with pointed roofs. There are no teeming metropolises on Wes-San, just small towns that seem to be a thousand years old.

It reminds him a bit of Naboo, but with more relief. High steep moutains are covered with sparkling glaciers, which let out big foamy torrents, then filling, at the bottom of the abrupt valleys, emerald and turquoise pools

That's magnificent!

But he has no interest in what is magnificent or which reminds him, even from afar, of his mother's adopted homeland. Naboo! He hated all those stays there. He clenched his fists violently and instinctively sought the handle of his lightsaber.

Unfortunately, he cannot let go of this rage at this precise moment. His mission today is too important. Snoke has finally given him a new task to do and he does not want to disappoint his master, especially after believing to discern, finally, a touch of admiration in his eyes.

When he returned from Coruscant with the partial map of the location of the galaxy where the last threat against the First Order is located. Infiltrating the imperial archives into a city given over to chaos was no mean feat. The New Republic is not powerful enough to protect its allies, not to mention the peoples of the galaxy. She has no future.

Perhaps Snoke's satisfaction came from Ren's ability to find himself in the messy archives. However, Snoke did not hesitate in the second to blame him for not having found the missing part of the map.

He lives for that, that spark in the eyes of his master. He can endure all the tortures that Snoke subjected him, all the humiliations and the little acid spikes in his words ... For a look of satisfaction.

He never managed to live up to his master's expectations. Nor did he feel up to the expectations of his own family. But Snoke loves him, he's sure of that.

Again, at the thought of this hated family, he must refrain from hitting everything around him with his saber. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. The pilot signals to him that they have arrived at their destination

The castle appears. It strangely reminds him of that of Vader on Mustafar, by its slender shape and its pointed towers, but also by its environment. Instead of being surrounded by lava rivers, the Tekka Castle, however, comes out of the mist of the waterfalls that flow at the feet of the cliff on which it is located. Behind the building is a thick and dark coniferous forest.

It couldn't be more different and yet the vision gives him the same emotion.

So much beauty takes his breath away. Maybe Snoke sent him there to confront him again with his thirst for light? He has to fight every day to finally accept his destiny. To agree to become a Sith. To silence his doubts.

His hatred for those who abandoned him, or even for those who tried to kill him, is his driving force to conquer the Dark Side. But his self-hatred curbs him strangely.

The elite troops have worked well, the castle does not seem to have suffered too much from the cannon shots of the destroyer in orbit. It is an operation that requires tact, not an act of war of annihilation, as when he was sent to kill a god. Within these millennial walls perhaps awaits the key to the location of Luke Skywalker.

The shuttle lands near the ramparts, on a terrace covered with flowers of all colors. The smells they give off are delicious. Fortunately, his mask acts as a filter and blocks these scents a little. He feels slightly drunk in this natural setting where the sensations are exacerbated.

The smells of flowers, humus, the sounds of waterfalls, songbirds or the multicolored iridescence of the rainbows produced by the waterfalls and the bright colors of the flora are a nightmare. He closes his fists gloved in black leather, relieved that at least the sense of touch is preserved from this obscene debauchery.

As he descends the shuttle ramp, followed by the Knights of Ren's order, he tries to focus on his mission. Track down Lor San Tekka. To find that of his uncle's, a murderer. He doesn't care where the initial information came from. Snoke has an army of dedicated and capable spies. He trusts them. This old man is the key.

He enters the fortress with a confident step, without even seeming to notice the stormtroopers on guard, who form a guard of honor up to the ceremonial room, whose columns are lost in a starry blue ceiling.


	2. The shadow

All of her family members, as well as the staff, are gathered in the great hall. They are clustered at the bottom, near the throne where sits his father, dignified and concentrated. The chamberlain, the chef, the secretary, the housekeeper, the master of arms, servants ... There are only adults, however, the children having been sent to the cellars, to the shelter, as soon as that her father understood the outcome of the First Order's sudden attack.

Gen Mel stayed, no longer a child, despite her mother's pleas. Nevertheless, she complied when Lila, the little maid, showed her a wall hanging behind which to hide. If she refuses to share the fate of the kids, she is aware of the danger of their situation to all.

A shadow enters the room, huge and terrifying. This shadow wears a black mask, yet with intermittent flashes when the light is reflected on the metal parts, black dresses which move away when it advances with a rapid step, a black cape, black gloves, black boots. .. All the clarity of the room seems to be absorbed by this black hole.

Behind this shadow are crowded others, smaller, stocky ones, more aggressive in their appearances and movements. Six of them. The stromtroppers who have brought together the inhabitants of the castle are disappearing. The whiteness of their uniforms disappears in the face of the darkness which spreads among the assembly.

Lord Per Tim Tekka slowly rises from his throne, always so splendid, royal. His large gray coat is surrounded by blue and green, symbols of this world and its beauty. His features, barely altered by wrinkles, are serene. He wears a golden crown, a thin band resting on his graying hair. He is handsome.

And Mel trembles for him. Beside him is his wife, as haughty as he is in her magnificent dress waving in shades of water, both gray and white, black and brown, blue and green. The inhabitants of this planet have a word to designate this subtle color, a secret word.

Gen Mel is not yet entitled to it. The color of the virgins is white. It suits her, her first name meaning "immaculate flower" in the old language of Wes-San. Suffice to say that she is destined to remain a princess without spot until her death. But she is a little jealous of the beauty of her mother, her dress and her flamboyant red hair. Dame Lanna Tekka is splendid, ready for this day of celebration, the 21 years of her daughter.

The shadow advances towards them both. The girl knows who he is, and that terrifies her. Few people in this galaxy know where he came from, but Luke Skywalker is - was? - a great friend of her family. She even knew the one hiding under the helm well.

It has been a little over six years since they last saw each other, when he was still a studious but tormented pupill, and deeply unhappy. And now he's Kylo Ren, the "Jedi Killer", the damned soul of Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order.

His deep, metallic voice echoes in the room, however muffled by the headphones.  
"Your lordship, I am here to get your help, in order to find your renegade uncle. This one has a property which is due by right to Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order."

Lord Tekka shows himself sovereign of his nerves.  
"My uncle, Lor San Tekka, cut all the ties that united us to him, for five years now, precisely to avoid us being subjected to the threats of the First Order. We have not heard from him since that day. Not to displease you but ... "

A knight slaps him violently with his weapon. Lord Per Tim falls to the ground, restrained in his fall by Dame Lanna who intervenes. She was also struck and collapsed unconscious near her husband.

Once again, the metallic voice rises:  
"I know you know where he is. It is only a matter of time before I get this information. You are aware that I always get what I want."

"I know nothing..."

Kylo Ren then extends his hand to Lord Tekka, who is bleeding profusely at the level of the right temple. His body soars through the air, as if hanging from wires falling from the ceiling. He puts his hands to his throat to get rid of an invisible vice. He suffocates and struggles. His face blushes.

After an eternity, Kylo Ren releases his grip and her father is nothing more than a disjointed puppet who lies motionless on the cold stones, unable to speak.

The knight, or another, affixes the edge of his ax on his wife's neck, when the monster speaks again:  
"Either tell me nicely, or I kill all those who are dear to you, starting with your wife".

Lord Tekka hesitates and looks at his still passed out wife.  
"I know my uncle is in a planet of sand on the outer edge ...”

He just had the strength to get up, to try to regain his lost dignity.  
"... I don't know any more. This is a discussion we had a few years ago ... about the best place to hide. Don't hurt her."

The ax nevertheless rises on a sign from Kylo Ren. In this instant suspended over the edge of this weapon, a ghostly figure suddenly emerges from behind the curtain and exclaims:  
"BEN! No!"


	3. Into the woods

Who dares to pronounce this name in his presence? Kylo is outraged and draws his saber, ready to light it, when he turns to face this untimely appearance. A young girl, a young woman, stands motionless before him, all dressed in white and gold. He approach her. She seems panicked. Just like Lord Tekka, who fixes her.

No doubt his daughter.

Kylo sees this as an opportunity to seize, in addition to an opportunity to punish this impudent.  
"I imagine this is your heiress."

Lord Tekka looks down, defeated.

"Don't you have anything else to teach me before I kill her?

Tears flow from the young woman's eyes, tears flow from the lord's eyes. She feels that she was stupid to go out like crazy from behind the curtain. She feels her father's despair. By her gesture, she further weakened his position.

"I don't know anything else. I swear it!"

He looks into the eyes of his only daughter who stands before him, his future and his pride. He tries to console her with his gaze. To tell her that nothing is her fault.

Kylo Ren breaks this overflow of paternal affection:  
"Very well, perhaps you are telling the truth after all. I kindly suggest that your daughter accompany me on the destroyer to serve as a guarantee ... hostage if you prefer a more adequate word."

"No! Take me in her place. I refuse to leave my child in the clutches of the First Order"

"Do you question my word when I promise you that she will be treated with all due respect?"

Kylo Ren, in himself, however gives him reason.

At this moment, everything is unleashed. The master of arms, manages to grab the blaster rifle of one of the knights and begins to shoot in the heap. The master cockerel takes out a slicer from his sleeve and hits another knight. The inhabitants of the castle take the opportunity to run in all directions. The other knights retaliate and blaster blasts multiply.

Kylo Ren stops several of these shots which threatened him, but he cannot avoid being crushed by the young girl, who takes advantage of it to join the hanging she has just left. She runs down the stairs hidden by the heavy fabric. With a last look at her father who sends her all his love.

Mel knows perfectly well these underground passages which lead to a natural basin in which she used to bathe out of sight. Behind her, she sees a crackling scarlet light following her, and hears the sounds of boots.

The blaster blows always resonate. Her fear gives her wings. She runs without thinking of the underground stones which scratch her hands. Above all, do not fall. But she could make the journey with her eyes closed. Which is more or less the case. The glow of the saber cannot alone tear the dark. The passage is quite low and she imagines how much her gigantic pursuer must have trouble running, if he does not want to smash his head.

Mel finally emerges in the open air. The suns are about to disappear on the horizon, at a time when the light takes on a purple hue. Instead of turning towards the basin, she rushes towards the forest. She would have preferred to reach the shuttle garage, but a glance in this direction indicates to her that there are too many troopers around the vessels.

Just a few wild animals wander near the castle, but she can't help thinking of all the tales her mother told her about the bad encounters that a young girl could do in the darkness of the woods. It can't be worse than what awaits her if she lets the footsteps that still ring out behind her catch up with her.

He is fast, thanks to his long legs, but she is agile and lively. She maintains her lead for several minutes. An invisible root in the growing darkness however has reason for it. She falls. She barely has time to straighten up quickly when a lightsaber blocks her path, right in front of her chin. The race is over.

"Let me go, Ben! Please."

Kylo feels his annoyance reaching new heights. He should kill her right away. But she knows her real name, whereas he has never seen her in his life. Curiosity will lose him. He uses the Force to keep her captive as he turns around her like the predator he is. She looks at him terrified. Then he uses the Force again to make her unconscious.

Before she even touches the ground, he takes her in his arms, like a bride crossing the threshold of the house of her new husband. The image makes him smile. Fortunately he is wearing a mask. Such a smile would make him lose his damned Snoke soul status as surely as if he adopted a puppy.


	4. Bringing back the prey

When Kylo finally joined the castle, a dead silence fell in the great hall. Everyone is dead. Kids and old men were flushed out from one of their hiding places. His knights were really zealous. After all, it is in their nature, and the natives were not particularly welcoming either.

And they have what they came looking for, a clue to find Lor San Tekka and then Luke. Finally!

The girl's head sways in his arms, sending shocks all over Kylo's body. What will he be able to do with her? He must know how she knows him. Few people are aware of it and his own parents didn't shout it everywhere. Whether their only son has flipped to the dark side is more or less acceptable, but whether their own failure is known to the galaxy is another matter entirely.

He climbs the shuttle ramp while the troops are evacuated by other vessels. His knights are not with him. Which is just as good. He wants to be able to think in peace. She is still in his arms as he settles in a comfortable seat.

It may be a test. The possibility of proving that he is able to break the call of light. Because she is positively bright. With her long golden hair, just like her eyes. Her features are soft and soothed when she sleeps. Bright, with her immaculate long white dress, although a little dirty from having touched the stones of the underground, and a little torn by the branches during her mad run.

He then dwells on details. A few freckles on the cheeks remind him that her mother is - was - red. Her slightly ajar pink mouth is luscious and invites to kissing. Her delicate ears are decorated with pendants of freshwater pearls. Her skin is velvety. Her hair is soft and supple. They smell divine.

The wide gold belt that surrounds her waist highlights her generous shapes. Through the beautifully embroidered fabric, he feels the curve of her firm thighs. Adorable hands come out of her long sleeves, a golden ring with the same pearls ...

What's happening to him? He no longer recognizes himself. He then thinks back to the feeling of ecstasy he felt when arriving on this planet. This beauty that suffocated him, this anxiety at the idea of having his senses attacked. So, this is a test. She is everything he is not. Even her family who adored her. He will have to destroy this girl.

Until now, Kylo had never paid attention to women, nor to men for that matter. Except that, in the latter case, he had had little choice. He had not always been able to avoid physical contact as he would have liked. If asked, but no one would have dared, he would have answered that he was asexual.

And yet there are women in the First Order. Stuck in the dull uniforms of technicians or officers, hidden behind the white armor of stormtroopers, or exposed when it comes to the whores that regularly bring back the knights of Ren.

Journeys always seem shorter when you're in good company, which rarely happens. The pilot informed him of their arrival on board the Supremacy.

She is still sleeping, nodding her head during the mooring maneuver. Her eyes begin to open slightly. A slight pressure on her temples and her sleep becomes deeper.

She will have to go to disinfection, like all those who return from a planet in this category. First Order is not kidding with the health safety of the crew. She will also have to undergo a medical examination, like any new inhabitant of this space fortress.

Kylo is happy to think of this. He is ready to take up his position as leader.

He takes his prisoner to the infirmary and leaves her in the care of the medical droid team and the nursing staff. He is relieved that the doctor who will take care of her is a woman. He does not want this girl to be too exposed to the manipulations of other men. He asked to be notified as soon as she was ready.


	5. Medical room

Mel is awakened by an unpleasant sensation in her left elbow.

Slightly nauseous, she can't remember where she is. The light, even through its closed eyelids, is blinding. It's cold. She feels the hairs of her arms stand on end when a breath of air caresses her. She suddenly opens her eyes.

She is naked, strapped to a kind of chair, her feet raised by stirrups. The pain comes from a needle stuck in her elbow. A carmine pipe in hand. Electrodes are placed on her bust. Where is she?

She is trying to concentrate. It looks like a hospital, but not the ones she knows on Wes-San. Here everything is cold and sterile. Aggressive. While on her planet, health issues do not justify concessions made to beauty, softness and comfort.

So she is not at home. It is therefore elsewhere. She searches for clues around her. White and black walls, flashing lights everywhere. And medical droids that float in all directions, in a ballet yet perfectly choreographed.

Her last memory is to have being dressed for her birthday. 21 years old. Her mother chirping around her with her cousins giggling for no reason while she gets her hair done. A hug from his father when he sees her so radiant  
.  
She usually prefers more practical outfits, although in light tones, as tradition requires, less messy to sneak out of the castle.

Her panic resurfaces when she remembers the alarm that sounds suddenly, people who start to activate in all directions, and the first shots of cannons ... The entry of shadows, the pain of her father, fear , terror. Then the race, the escape through the woods, and the black monster. No!

She is on board the destroyer in orbit! She is a hostage! And she is completely naked tied to a chair! She begins to struggle to escape.

A door opens on a plump woman who approaches Mel. Doctor Tanuko, as she kindly introduces herself, announces to her that she is currently undergoing the current procedure for every new inhabitant of the vessel. A complete check up. Her clothes are currently being disinfected and will be returned to her soon. She wants to be reassuring, but that does not calm the growing panic in Mel.

Increased panic when a metallic device is introduced into her mouth to spread her lips. Doctor examines her teeth, airways, and ears, while babbling  
.  
She explains that the blood tests have already gone to the laboratory and that the results will reach her in about an hour. Doctor Tanuko then takes her cardiac and neurological constants. She feels the whole body of the young woman to examine her muscles. Then she apologizes for what will come.

Mel jumps when she feels something lean against her privacy. Hands begin to touch what they should never touch. She twists all over the place to escape this violation of her body.

"It's just a speculum. It's totally standard"

The speculum is inserted into it. Then she feels her insides being pushed aside, as the doctor's fingers plunge into her. No! It is not possible! She screams at this contact that is both cold and hot, metallic and biological. It's a nightmare, she must wake up ..."

The object is removed while the doctor talks to her about oral or surgical contraception, implants. She doesn't need it, she is a virgin.

"On a ship like this, it is better to take precautions, you may not be a virgin for long. There are many more men than women."

With these words, Doctor Tanuko leaves, leaving her stunned. Icy. Vulnerable. The tears that started to fill her eyes flow gently down her cheeks. Mel realizes that she is in shock.


	6. Love and Punishment

"Imbecile!"

The insult rings in Kylo's ears as he gets up painfully after being hit hard with a crackling blue lightning.

Snoke turns around him, angry. Furying against this apprentice incapable of carrying out such an easy mission. Did he need to have everyone killed before he could torture them properly? All this to go in search of a hostage now without any value.

"Unless she knows where her grand-uncle is?"

Kylo Ren feels that he must not answer when Snoke is in this state of rage. He has trouble recognizing sarcasm, but he suspects that it is. Because this girl cannot be in the confidences of a resistance fighter. He has to back up and wait for it to pass.

A lightning bolt of force is already quite painful, his master must not come to other more vicious punishments. At this prospect, Kylo begins to tremble slowly. This morning, he thought he perceived satisfaction when he saw Snoke before leaving ...

"What are you going to do with her? You can't even fuck her."

Kylo wants it to stop. But he doesn't want Snoke to know that this girl knows his name and that it intrigues his. He wants to preserve part of his brain. Since being able to reason, he knows that the voices in his head come from Snoke. These voices speak to him, manipulate him, but no one is able to know exactly what he is thinking inside of him.

Except during punishments. There he can no longer think of anything. And except when he's not wearing his mask. He noticed that everyone could read his emotions on his face. His mask is not only used to avoid unpleasant sensations, but to hide.

Snoke calms down abruptly and looks back on the progress made by his apprentice. This change of atmosphere immediately reassured the young man. It's finish. He is used to this way of constantly blowing hot and cold. He would just like to be able to identify the warning signs announcing the storm.

Having thought about it for a long time, he prefers this to the total indifference of his own parents. At least he counts for Snoke, he is his apprentice. He has a future, which he has forged for himself.

But he is not completely stupid. He knows that Snoke keeps him in this state of perpetual anxiety to keep him from becoming too powerful. To replace his master. Not that he wanted to, but it's in the Sith tradition. A rite of passage.

"I suggest you make this girl your thing. Anyway, She's no use. She should thank you if you stuff her. It's not every day that a whore is offered the prince of Alderaan on a set. The descendant of the formidable Darth Vader. The son of rebellion heroes who defeated the Emperor. The nephew of the last Jedi ... "

The sarcasm does not escape him this time. Kylo plans to destroy her, not rape her. Why not after all? She is magnificent, of high birth, no doubt a virgin ... And you can destroy someone by raping him. It would certainly strengthen his roots in the Dark Side. If the Jedi proscribe any physical or emotional attachment, the Sith are much less prudish, as long as one does not fall in love.

But then, he never had a taste for rape, even when his initiation with the Knights of Ren began. These are followers of rape in a meeting of everything that moves, men, women, indefinite aliens, children, old people, with a preference for the youth. As long as they are "penetrable", everyone goes there. Including him.

"You will present it to me tomorrow. If you don't want her, there may be someone interested. Hux, why not? This dog is still in heat. And he won't need to rape her. She will fall into his arms. "

This name alone makes him want to smash everything. Snoke gives his leave with a sly smile and Kylo explodes in rage in the elevator. What a pretentious asshole!

To release this frustration, Kylo decides to spend a moment in the training room.


	7. Golden cage

Mel recovers these cleansed and mended clothes, her jewelry, her golden shoes ... A droid even puts a brush at her disposal so that she can comb her hair.

Two troopers enter the infirmary once she is ready and accompany her through countless corridors. She does not take her eyes off the black ground. She doesn't know what is expected of her. She is a brand prisoner, a hostage. Her father's obedience comes at this price. She is trying to calm down. It is not in the interest of the First Order to mistreat her.

The troopers do not want to answer her questions, so she is silent and follows them, focused on her steps. She is aware of having entered a buzzing hive. Everywhere the rhythmic steps of stormtroopers, the more muffled steps of officers or various technicians, as well as the mechanical bearings of droids of all kinds.

At the end of what seems to her hours, she is brutally stopped in front of a door. One of her "bodyguards" presents an identification card while the other pushes her bluntly into the entrance. The door closes behind her in a hiss. She is alone.

Could it be her new apartments? They are large, although extremely dark. Once a small vestibule, she enters a large circular room surrounded by columns. The space is filled with a huge sofa, a coffee table and two armchairs. A screen is lowered along a wall. A large library fills the wall opposite the entrance. To the right and to the left, two arches serve, on one side, a dining room followed by a small kitchen, on the other, a bedroom and then a bathroom.

It's pretty monastic. No superfluous decorations, no soft fabrics. It's functional. Mel can get used to it for as long as her captivity lasts. At least she hadn't been given a stinking cell.

She begins by wandering around the living room and the dining rooms. She opens the fridge and takes out a deliciously frozen fruit drink. She finds the glasses and fills one. Then she returns to the living room, exploring the library.

They are essentially reference works on the Dark Side, the generations of Sith, as well as several pamphlets against the Republic, old as new. She is surprised to find there also classics of literature, less connoted history books, as well as biographies. She takes out Obi-Wan Kenobi's and observes its horny pages, filled with furious erasures. These books have been read, analyzed and criticized.

Maybe by another hostage like her. Someone who obviously hates this legendary Jedi. She prefers to take the old edition of the Princess and the Monster, superbly illustrated by delicate engravings.

She settles on the sofa and starts reading, while sipping her drink.

After a few minutes, Mel enters the room, hoping to be able to rest. She notices in a corner a strange cylinder containing ash, as well as a pedestal on which rests a statue. On closer inspection, this is a grotesque mask. Molten.

On the bed is a tunic. Black. Gen Mel grabs it. It is less a tunic than a dress at her size. But not for her. It could put two like her inside. She sticks her nose in the fabric and a smell of musky perspiration invades her nostrils.

Suddenly, everything makes sense, it is not her own rooms, but his apartments, Ben, Kylo Ren ... the helmet is that of his grandfather, the terrible Darth Vader. The books are his, the juice is his.

She rushes to the door. Closed. She tries all the buttons on the little console. Nothing. She returns to snuggle up on the sofa, having not forgotten to go and take a knife from the kitchen and hide it in the folds of her right sleeve. And she awaits the return of the monster that Ben has become.


	8. Mind tricks

When Kylo finally arrives at his place, he is surprised to find the young woman calmly seated in the living room, hands on knees, eyes lowered in submission. Obviously, she took her ease, with a half empty glass is on the coffee table in front of her. This serenity annoys him, especially after Snoke's fury.

She looks up at him. She may not be so calm after all. Her eyes seem slightly pink and puffed up with tears. Her lips are trembling. And form the sound "Ben" in silence.

"I don't know you. However, you seem to know me ... Or at least my previous identity."

... 

The tone is cold, the coldest he can show, while beneath the surface, rage rumbles.

"How?"

No answer.

"What is your name?"

Still no response. 

All the frustration evacuated by massacring the training droids comes back in force. Kylo therefore decides to intimidate her. He advances slowly towards her.

"Are you mute? Yet I heard you scream my name!"

She seems to regain courage and declares with bitterness:

"If you took off this ridiculous mask, I might answer your questions."

"It will not happen!"

"So I won't answer you!"

The contempt she now feels for him makes him waver for a moment. No problem, he's used to it.

"It doesn't matter ... There are other ways."

He is now near the sofa in which she is trying to disappear. She doesn't want to show him her terror or her tears. She must resist. With all of her strenght.

He puts his hand down on her and Mel thinks he's going to hit her. But before he even touches her, she feels something rummaging through her brain, like talons sinking into her skull. She wants to vomit. She wants to go home. The monster explores her memories, looking for their forgotten relationship.

She refuses that he has access to it. These memories are too beautiful, too precious for him to defile. Suddenly, she fixes herself on the image of the fabric of her mother's dress. Iridescent color meanders. She could drown there.

"How ... how did you do that? You are not a Jedi. I can feel it."

"I may not be a Jedi, but in my family, as you well know, some are Force-sensitive. Lor San is one of them. And me too, obviously.”

She throws herself on her opponent with her brandished knife. Kylo has no trouble countering the blow. Violently, he makes her drop her weapon by crushing her wrist.

Kylo seems to catch his breath and his wits. He raises his hand to her and strangles her from a distance. Her body begins to levitate as she puts her hands to her throat to free herself from his grip. She is propelled against a metal column.

The shock sends electric shocks to her head. She cannot imagine how Ben became this monster who exults to inflict this pain on her. Tears reappear. This time, she can't fight anymore ...

"I should ask your dear parents, but they happen to be all dead."

Mel wants him to kill her.


	9. Reminiscence (part 1)

I remember the joy I felt when Lor San offered my parents to take me with him to visit Luke Skywalker at his Jedi academy.

I always wanted to become one and fight all the bad guys. With a beautiful pink lightsaber, my favorite color at the time. I am almost 8 years old.

This is my first trip out of my planet. Everything is wonderful. The spaceship, the takeoff, the infinite space and the passage in light speed, when all the stars have moved away to let us pass ... and especially my great kind uncle.

During the trip, he told me that I would meet other children, also Force-sensitive. For me, this "sensitivity" means nothing. But I know it was important to him. That it's something we share.

He also insists on making me understand that sensitivity to force and powers are two very different things. In our family, there are never two beings like us at the same time. It's a first.

These two months away from home will be an opportunity to take tests and show what I can do. On the other hand, he warns me not to put too much hope in this stay. Over ten generations have passed since a Tekka rose to the rank of Jedi master. And more than eight since a Sith.

And yes, I come from a complicated family.

When we land, a group of young people comes to meet us, soon followed by Master Luke whom I already know. He's already been on Wes-San to meet Lor San.

He's kind enough. And in any case, he impresses me. I already know by heart his adventures on the Death Star and everything.

The pupils are not very numerous. I would say ten.

The children, some younger than me, others almost adults, crowd around us, Lor especially. They all love him. His laughing eyes always accompany fabulous stories of monsters and heroes, great sages and poor damsels in distress. He distributes small gifts gleaned during his frequent trips to try to reorganize the cult of the Force.

I like this place, with its big dome and all these little cabins that surround it. Perhaps it lacks mountains ...

I observe the surroundings when everyone heads for the refectory. Far from all of us, I notice a silhouette that takes shape at the foot of a tree. I run to him to ask him to join us.

As I get closer to the tree, I realize that it is a teenage boy with black hair who reads a big book placed on his lap.

"Hello!"

He looks up suddenly, as if I am bothering him. He is tall, even seated, thin, with long black hair, big black eyes, big ears and a big nose. Everything is big about him.

"Hello, my name is Gen Mel, I just arrived. How about you?"

"It's been six years."

"Uh no ... your name?"

"Ben."

"Hello Ben! Do you want to come with me? How old are you? All the others have come back to eat."

"No"

"Not what?'

"No, I will not follow you"

"Why?"

"I'm reading"

"What are you reading? Why aren't you with the others? Is this an adventure book? I love adventures, especially those with drooling monsters. Not those with princesses to save. Don't you want to see the gift Lor brought you? "

"You are asking questions for such a little girl."

"And you never answer it, while you are such a big boy."

he then gives me a big awkward smile.


	10. Cohabitation

Mel wakes up. She does not know how long she has slept, but she is experiencing intense hunger for the first time. And suddenly she remembers. Her parents, everyone who lived at the castle, died. By the fault of the First Order. By the fault of Kylo Ren. Why did she dream about Ben? He does not exist anymore. He is a murderer and a monster.

He watched her sleep all night, sitting on an armchair brought from the living room. Kylo is used to not sleeping. Since his childhood. But there he must think. He will have to find a solution for the accommodation of this girl. Or not. How to organize?

Clearly, she is sensitive to Force. But she refuses to give her name and to say how she knows him. The mystery thickens.

In the middle of the night, a plan germinated in his mind. He wants to break her and own her. He allowed himself to caress her a little, to sniff her skin and even to taste it.

He therefore placed an order for supplies with a specialized workshop. And he even made a very special appointment. It will be available tonight, after the session with Snoke. In the meantime, he would like to know if this girl's skills are interesting in combat. This will add spices.

Kylo notices that the girl is raised on the elbows and looks at him with intensity. Pure hatred. Perfect! In the meantime, he have to play the gentleman.

"You can go freshen up in the bathroom. Don't worry, I'm not going to spy on you. I'm ordering food.”

She gets up slowly, as if not to attract his attention. But she has it all wrong, it excites him even more, this dynamic prey-predator. She enters the bathroom and tries to close the door. There is no latch. He smiles.

It is important to let her wonder about him, about his actions, and then take the opposite of her expectations, or rather her anxieties. Snoke teaches him well.

A droid enters the apartment and places a tray on the dining table. Kylo prepares the cutlery, as if he used to receive often at home. The girl returns, perplexed. Her eyelids are still swollen and a lovely bruise goes around her neck. He has already marked it. With the Force.

No words are exchanged during the meal. Kylo, as a considerate host, serves her, refills her, ensures that her glass is always full. No alcohol, of course. She throws herself on the food, giving him small questioning glances. She hasn't eaten for a day. And she doesn't know when she can eat again.

If she is not stupid, she must suspect that, now that her loved ones are dead, she is no longer used as a hostage. That she is here for something else. He can see that she is thinking, that she is worried, and that feeling is delicious. New. A living being is at his mercy.

Kylo stares at her. The girl is starting to show signs of panic now that she has eaten.

"Tonight, you're going to be introduced to Supreme Leader Snoke ... so that we can figure out what to do with you."

She swallows her saliva with a little noise. Kylo sees her anxiety rise.

"Don't worry, I don't mean to talk to him about last night and your little strengths in the Force."

Positioning himself as an ally will only be beneficial for the future.

"If he finds out, he'll be sure to give you special treatment. It'll be our little secret."

New tremor for her, new adrenaline rush for him.

"I also advise you not to let him know that you know my name. Snoke has the annoying tendency to destroy everything that connects me to my past."


	11. New ordeal

Kylo avoids looking at her when she accompanies him in the elevator to Snoke's throne room. He noticed that it made her even more anxious. This apparent indifference. She followed him of her own free will through the corridors of the Supremacy. As if she knew she had nowhere to go. His own obliging behavior undoubtedly played too.

Mel doesn't take her eyes off the black floor. It begins to become a habit for her, to follow someone in the corridors of the First Order. But she would have preferred to stay in Kylo Ren's apartment. Even if he intimidates and scares her, Snoke risks being even worse. At least Kylo is at a good distance from her in the elevator. She relaxes a bit.

The door opens onto a scarlet decor. In the middle is a raised throne of black metal. The creature that sits there is a gigantic monster, with a misshapen head, as if smashed. He is wearing a golden dress. Even his slippers are golden. But she must not let the ridicule of this outfit ease her fears.

Kylo gets angry at the sight of the Knights of Ren gathered before the throne. Snoke tends to regard them as his personal employees while he, Kylo, is the master of these men. His exasperation increases further when he sees Hux.

What is this bastard doing there? Without doubt a brilliant idea of Snoke who feeds on their mutual hatred. Not to mention that the emulation between the two sometimes gives good results. He notices the presence of Phasma at his side. Why are they all there?

"My faithful apprentice, finally you bring me your war catch."

He kneels before his master, head down.

Snoke slowly rises from his throne and approaches the young woman. She can now see more closely his disgusting face, the rotten teeth, the crevices of his jaw. It is as if distorted, the result of a failed experiment.

He approaches her with a hand with a strange ring, surmounted by a black diamond. His nails look like claws. When he finally puts his hand on her cheek, she can't help but flinch in disgust. He turns to Kylo while grabbing Mel's cheek.

"She is pretty, I admit it. I am not surprised by you, you have always liked beautiful things. However, I wonder... Never before have you shown any interest in women. You are looking forward to finally become a big boy? "

Sneers escape from under the masks of the knights. Mel wonders how they dare to laugh at their superior. For their part, the tall red-haired man and a giant stortrooper in silver armor do not blink.

Snoke walks away from her to address the assembly:  
"As you all know by now, Kylo Ren has brought back a hostage from Wes-San, to ensure that Lord Tekka has given the correct information on the whereabouts of his uncle. Unfortunately, he is dead, like all his household. So we have to do with what we have. "

Snoke glares at his apprentice.

"Sandy planets on the outer border, there are not that many. Supreme Leader, Hux launches, ten at most."

"It's too many yet," says Snoke.

"I propose that we compare these planets with the other informations we have on Lor San Tekka, and his connections with the Resistance. With the deployment of a good number of spies on these worlds, we should have good results soon. I promise you, Supreme Leader, that we will, within a month, two at worst, fix Ren's blunder. "

Hux turns to Kylo with all the contempt he is capable of.

"One month, therefore, not another day."

Snoke resumes walking around the young man. Kylo always has his eyes lowered on the ground and she can only imitate him.

"And you, the mighty Kylo Ren? What do you think you are doing with this girl?"

"Break her, Master. Defeat the light."

"And how are you going to do it? Do you think you can fuck her, or do you want your knights to help you?"

Kylo Ren does not answer, which increases Mel's anxiety. Then, after an eternity, he looks up to declare:  
"I would make you proud of me."

"You have a month to either break her, or bring her lifeless body to me. See it as a new ordeal. You can take advantage of it to have fun with her, as long as you want."

Snoke, with a wave of his hand, dismisses them all. Mel feels the gaze of all these men on her and holds back her tears.


	12. The Knights and the fight

Again in the elevator, she can't breathe. Her fate seems decided. She will become Kylo Ren's thing. For a fallen Ben. He does not speak, does not look at her.  


"The commlink on his wrist sends a message that she cannot decipher. A vague whisper "not ready ... tomorrow ... our apologies ..." She can just analyze, in his way of moving, that he is irritated and tense.

"Since my plans are slightly thwarted, I suggest taking a walk to the training room, so that you can show me what you are capable of with the Force. Do not imagine that you will be able to take advantage of it to escape . "

He guides her again in the corridors, until they reach a large room full of wooden weapons and sports equipment, weight machines ... In the middle of the room are already gathered the six knights of the Order of Ren.

"Go!"

The knights don't even pretend to hesitate, but as they pass the girl, they surround her.

"Do you need advice perhaps? And yes, Miss, our dear Kylo is a virgin ... at least with the girls."

Fat laughs make her shudder. Kylo seems to tense up even more.

"If you are not satisfied with this whore, you know I am always willing to bugger you."

New laughs. They all go out one after the other. The last turns abruptly, declaring:  


"We too brought back bitches. Twins and a little brunette who seems to be asking for more."

Mel feels her legs let go. She breaks down in tears. His two cousins are in the hands of these perverts, these brutes ... But they are too young, barely 15 years old! And probably Lila too.

Left alone with Kylo, she watches him gently remove his belt and jacket. He stops there, his helmet still preventing her from seeing his face.

For his part Kylo is furious at the attitude of his men. Why does he have so little respect from them? Especially now when he has so much to prove to others and to himself.

He focuses on his current task: testing this girl. He doesn't want any more surprises like those of last night. He walks away to take two training swords. He throws one to her. Who falls at the feet of the girl.

"In any case, you are not very quick. Take it!"

Before she could even grab it, he slaps her arm with his own exercise sword, sending the blade away. The pain is unbearable. But she refuses to give up. Mel rushes to retrieve her weapon. But she was slowed down by the weight of her formal attire. Again a slap, this time in the right thigh.

"I have no powers!"

As he scornfully approaches her, she takes advantage of his distraction and obvious relief to roll sideways. With a leap, she kicks the crotch of the monster.

It's a low-blow, but she has no choice. She takes advantage of this maneuver and the pain inflicted on Kylo Ren to take two swords from the rack.

"I have no powers, but I had a fantastic fencing master!"

Kylo got up and carefully observed the young woman getting into position. She seems to know what she is doing. She attacks. The noise of the clashing wooden blades fills the room. Even if she is wrapped in a dress that is too heavy and too long, with sleeves that are too heavy and too long, she moves with agility and grace.

She manages to hit him several times on the helmet, but it seems to do nothing to him. She aims for the size of a large sword lapel. The brute's helmet lets out a low growl.

As in the forest, she is agile, but he is more powerful. More enduring too. Their two bodies are covered in bruises after each blow. Suddenly, he makes fly her weapon from her left hand. She's screaming.

With one of his boots, he tripped her and she fell heavily to the ground, breathing cut. The end of his blade is planted between her breasts. It's finish.


	13. Clothing and marking

Back in Kylo's apartments, without a word being exchanged, he made her eat. He looks at her without ingesting anything. She washes herself. And she sleeps in his bed while he looks at her. So he doesn't need sleep? Before going to bed, he asks her the same two questions, which will become a ritual.

"What is your name?"

"How do you know me when I don't know you?"

She falls asleep anyway, telling herself that if it always happens like that, she could survive.  


When she wakes up, he is no longer there. Relieved, Mel leaves to explore the apartment. What a pity that there are no windows. She does not want to light the holonet. She resumes reading her fairy tale, while regretting that her own monster is not more similar to that of the book. Maybe that's it, growing up, realizing that reality is not as beautiful as fiction.

Suddenly, several stormtroopers enter the living room. She does not want to follow them this time, she is well here, in any case better than outside. She sees them approaching her with a pair of handcuffs. She struggles, but the iron bracelets soon close on her wrists. One of them bluntly pushes him towards the exit.

Always these endless corridors ... They finally arrive at their destination and lock them up alone in a strange red room. Several black cushions are placed on the floor covered with scarlet carpet, like the throne room. She prefers to stand. Suddenly, a woman in a long black dress appears before her. Where does she come from?

"Undress!"

Mel gives a little cry. That's it!

"No!"

The woman then calls other women, four, who come out from behind the red drapes. So there are ways out! Before Mel can react, she finds herself grabbed by several hands.

She tries to kick, but in response, she receives an electric shock at the bottom of the spine. Her legs fall to the ground. Only the hands on her prevent her from collapsing.

"Leave me, you ..."

A gag has just been pushed into her throat.

"We prefer to work in silence. Let yourself go and it will end faster."

The woman, the boss, puts away her electrocuting blaster and leaves. She returns with her arms laden with clothes and accessories. Meanwhile, the other women are busy on Mel's body.

Her golden belt, then her dress fell to the ground, followed by her underwear. Her pearls are removed and she is therefore completely naked, as in the infirmary. She is suddenly seated on a cushion.

"We are here to prepare you to satisfy your new master. We provide this high-end service only to those who can afford it. It involves clothing, beauty and marking."

Marking! What can that mean?

As if she had read the girl's thoughts, the woman, still as haughty, explains to her:

"A tattoo, allowing your master to claim to the world his power over your body. A black and blue butterfly with interlacing wings taking his name. Kylo on one side, Ren on the other. It's absolutely lovely. Tattoo will be affixed to the base of your neck. It is quite painful as a procedure, but suffering seems to be your destiny. Only men versed in these singular ... practices address us. "

Mel cries, as if she is never going to be able to stop.

The assistants, insensitive to her despair, lead her behind the curtains to an alcove where there is a strange chair. They put the girl face down and tie her on the wrists, waist and ankles. Her gag still in her mouth, she can only see the ground and the feet of those who move around her.

Soon she hears a shrill noise. The instant the needle touches the base of the neck, she cannot hold a muffled cry. Pain anesthetizes her other senses. Her eyesight is blurred. For an eternity, the needle runs through the tattoo. Mel wants to die right now. She wants to return to the secret pool at the foot of her house. She wants freshness and forget everything that is happening to her. All.

The tattoo is then washed and a pocket of bacta is applied to the wound. It eases her pain, but not her panic.

She is brought back, still by the hands of these filthy women, to the departure room. From there, she is pulled to another alcove. A large bathtub and sinks are there. For an hour, Gen Mel is washed, felt, styled.

Back on a black cushion, the woman in charge of the clothing presents her creations. First, large black leather bracelets, with a metal buckle on each, intended for these ankles, thighs, arms and and wrists. Then a necklace made according to the same model. The assistants lean over the girl to close them.

Mel no longer has the strength to resist. These restrains are tight. A finger could not pass between them and her skin.

"Only your master will have the keys to remove them from you, if he wishes. Just know that few want it."

On these words, the owner presents the rest to her: a bustier of metal and black fabric, extended by a light petticoat of tulle whose blue and green undulations recall the native world of Mel. This same fabric covers the chest. He went so far as to push the vice to remind her of her mother's dress. Anyway, white is not likely to remain her color for very long.

The fabric is removable, on the breasts and on the belt, as the woman shows her. The corset closes on her. She feels her waist tighten suddenly while her buttocks and chest seem propelled outside. The woman then takes her breasts in section and shows her how the veiling can almost disappear to expose them entirely. It also affects her buttocks, revealing slots along the entire length of the veil.

Then she applies to her nipples a kind of black jewelry that clips together, connected by a black metal chain. The pain is unbearable and Mel starts to gasp when this monster raises the veil on her chest, gently brushing the end of her breasts.

"These will be your only jewels, for the moment. Your master may later decide to offer you a more ... final version."

Mel is back on her feet, her gag is removed, while she is covered with a large black hooded cape.


	14. Installation

The living room has changed. Instead of the sofa, a huge metal frame stands in the center of the large room. Two armchairs face this strange sculpture, the coffee table having been pushed aside. At the foot of the structure is a black mattress. Chains and pulleys hang everywhere, carabiners will be used to hang her, to maintain her, to enslave her.

This is what will limit her world from now on. She has no more tears to cry. She prefers to focus on her rage.

The stromtroopers who brought it back look at each other, bewildered or exhilarated. She could not say. In any case, she knew that her position as a sex slave was going to be the garrison's favorite subject of conversation. This additional humiliation reinforces her fury.

The two women who accompanied Mel know what to do.

"If you want to do your ablutions, it's now."

The two old assistants accompany her into the bathroom and watch her relieve herself. Mel hates them both. But these monsters don't seem to care.

Back in the living room, they take matters into their own hands. With the help of the troopers, they kneel the young woman after having stripped her of her cloak.

The eyes of the troopers, invisible behind their mask, seem hypnotized by her breasts, barely covered with the veil. The "jewel" of nipples is perfectly visible.

Kneeling, her thighs are slightly apart. Women's hands tie the black bands of her ankles and thighs together. She can no longer get up. Her wrists are chained behind her back, while a chain is passed through the ring of her necklace and pulled up. The sound of the chain in the pulley sends shivers down her spine.

When their work is done, the women leave, followed by the troopers. One of them carries his hand to his pelvis before leaving and sighs.

The young woman can not move and in this uncomfortable position, the muscles of her body begin to be cramped. She doesn't know how long it will take for her “master” to arrive. Maybe with a little side movement, she could fall and choke.

At that moment, before she could carry out her project, the door opened in a pneumatic hiss. If she falls and suffocates, she can be sure that this monster will revive her.


	15. First time

That's wonderful. Perfect. If he had known that such a thing, a woman offered, chained in his room, in his power ... would have such a strong impact on him, Kylo would have demanded one sooner. His dick begins to throb. He must calm down and savor the moment. Savor the terror he can perceive in her.

He removes the cape and his jacket. However, he intends to keep his mask. This will add to her apprehension. He knows it. Whatever their relationship may have been before (why can't he remember it?), It must have happened during the period when he was most vulnerable. She must not see his eyes.

"Hello, I see that you get changed for me. It suits you very well. Are you comfortable?"

No reaction.

He approaches quickly and slaps her gloved hand.

"From now on, you will answer when I ask you a question."

The answer comes:  
"How do you think I feel, poor asshole?"

New slap. Blood pearls on the young woman's cheek.

"From now on, you will answer without raising your voice, and with a "yes Master, no Master" like the good slave that you are."

The girl looks him in the eye, or at least towards them. The hatred he felt emanating from her sent new impulses into his pants. He saw that she had noticed it too.

"The rules are simple. As long as you obey me, everything will be fine. If you rebel, I will punish you. With all the sophistication of the cruelty that you must feel in me. I have at my disposal a whole panoply tools that will break you down little by little. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. However, I expect you to resist. In fact, I hope so. "

"Monster! Go! Let’s end!"

"No! Obviously, I intend to take advantage of you, but at my own pace. I would not want my first experience with a girl, as my knights so delicately explained to you, to be ruined by precipitation."

He gets closer and down a little. As she expects a new slap, he begins to caress her face gently. His large hand covered with black leather descends along the neck of the girl and lingers there.

He tests the strength of the collar, which causes a low moan in return. Then he gently grazes the end of her chest. The too light veil cannot prevent friction from triggering sharp pain and a new moan, louder that one.

Kylo walks away again and goes into the kitchen. He returns with two glasses of water and places them on the coffee table. He sits down and starts drinking. His erect member forms a lump between his legs. He spreads his thighs to make her enjoy it. The girl's gaze is riveted to this bump. And he would like to know what she is thinking.

"We only have one month, but I assure you that at the end of this period, you will only think of my cock, you will look at it with envy and devotion."

Kylo takes his hard cock out of his pants, steps forward and begins to wave it in front of her face. He slaps her with it, leaving a trail of pre-cum on her cheek to mix with blood.

Mel is helpless. She tries to keep her teeth tight, lips tight.

She has already seen Lila engaged in this sexual practice, one day when she had landed without warning in the garage. Lila seemed to like it, but she seemed to like the young technician as much as she sucks his sex.

Mel had remained hidden to observe the frolicking of these two lovers for as long as possible. See her servant in this position, kneeling between the thighs of the man had turned her.

But there, she cannot bring herself to endure this assault. If only he could take off his helmet ... If only she could see Ben's eyes ... She can't help but think back to all the delicious dreams when she summons his memory and lets herself go. She had always loved him. And there he was going to degrade her.

"If you bite, I kill you and fuck your body until it rots! And I do the same with your cousins."

He presses firmly on her jaw, while tickling the jewels on her chest with his knees. The pain is unbearable. The extremity of his member is placed on her lips, then on her teeth. She looks him in the eye, or rather in the direction of his eyes. She doesn't want to watch his sex. And she gives in under the pressure on her chest. He holds her head in his hands to keep it from moving.

All of a sudden, he is in the back of his throat. She must fight to curb a desire to vomit. It's too big, it's too long. Her tongue was swept away by this blow. She can no longer close her jaw. It's too late.

"So wet, so hot ..."

Kylo remains motionless for a moment, then it begins a slow back and forth in this mouth. It does not stand out his penis, preferring to savor the contact of his foreskin with the small white teeth, when he comes back.

He has never been sucked before, but he must have taken the dicks of other knights. He never particularly liked it. Kylo suspects that she doesn't like it either.

But this is not the purpose of this lesson.

"Damn, it's divine. You know how to do it ..."

Mel closes her eyes. She tries to think of something else. As she takes refuge in her head, a shock brings her back to reality. He tries to pass the uvula, to penetrate even deeper. She can no longer breathe. It comes and goes, always faster, always further. He is now blocking the entrance to her windpipe.

She begins to see black spots dancing in front of her, the rising bile becoming more present. A tear runs down her cheek and excess saliva runs down her chin.

The sounds of saliva and flesh against flesh, the moans getting closer and closer, the smells of sweat and semen mixed, the sight of this terrifying black mask, the chains that collide, the lack of oxygen ...

She feels faint, but she can't. The monster seems about to kill her ... The corset and the collar prevent her from breathing properly.

When suddenly he screams. Mel then feels something, a thick liquid, invade her mouth with large hot jets. The member convulses and strikes everywhere inside her throat.

"Swallow!"

Suddenly everything is black.


	16. Reminiscence (part 2)

"What are you doing alone under my tree!"

Ben approaches me, lying on the grass. my eyes are swollen and my nose is full of snot. He sits next to me, gives me a handkerchief and looks at me carefully.

"What's going on with you? Talk to me ... It's not like you being so quiet."

I smile. He keeps blaming me for sticking him and always asking stupid questions. In a word, to be painful. But it's a game, I know it. And I like that he answers me ... sometimes.

"It's nothing. I think I miss my family ... especially today. And I suck with the Force. I can't even get stones to fly."

"Why today more than yesterday."

...

"Because yesterday, you were unbearable, in a such good mood."

"It's my birthday, that's it! And it's the first time my mom and dad haven't been with me."

"Your uncle is here".

"Yes, but it's not the same. He and I only talk about the Force. He never hugs me."

"Would you like a hug?"

"From you ?! Impossible! You never cuddle anyone."

"But you I could."

And he pounces on me and starts tickling me everywhere. I explode with laughter and struggle. I pull his hair and try to tickle him too. Except it doesn't work. Strange...

"How you get there, don't laugh when you're tickled?"

"I don't know, that's how it is."

They lie side by side in the grass, a silent moment.

...

"Do you ever miss your family?"

"Yes, no, not really ... It's complicated."

"Complicated as mine, with Jedi and Sith?"

"Yes, that's it! You are very intelligent for such a little girl."

"In any case, I like you, for a big boy."

"Gen Mel likes me, me the giant monster with big ears and big nose."

"You are not a monster! Monsters are ugly and mean. You are beautiful and nice, at least with me ..."

"Beautiful! This is a first."

"You are beautiful! And I love your big ears. It's so cute."

Ben looks at me attentively, the little round and blond ball in front of him. He bends over to pick small yellow flowers.

"Now we come back to find you a nice birthday cake. And for your gift, a bouquet of buttercups."

I smile at him with all my teeth as he takes my hand.


	17. Monster

She must have passed out. If this continues, she will collapse and choke. Kylo grabbed her wrists behind her and separated them. He then hooks them each to a pulley and pulls to spread them on each side of her head. This will lighten the weight on her neck. He detaches the thighs from the ankles and performs the same operation.

She is now ready to be quartered. By a clever play of counterweight, she rises in the frame, the wrists up and the ankles down. In X. It stops when her cute toes barely touch the ground. He completes the set by hanging the thigh and arm bracelets.

He gets up to admire it. The light is perfect and illuminates an impressive spectacle of beauty. She has a trickle of drool and cum that runs down her neck. Her head is slightly hanging and her blond hair frames it nicely.

She now has her head almost at the level of his mouth. He goes to look for an object in the chest provided by Dame Vastah. He finds a black headband and applies to tie it at the back of her head. She will no longer be able to see him.

He takes the opportunity to breathe the smell of her hair. He caresses her delicate ears and folds down a drooping wick behind.

Mel shudders at this intimate gesture. She wakes up in complete darkness. She hears the monster move around her. Then a metallic hiss. The warmth of a hand in her neck. He must have taken off his gloves. Then, the softness of moist lips on her cheek. He must have taken off his helmet. He kisses her neck, her collarbones. It reminds her of her daydreams. She whines. A little.

She has to catch up, it's not Ben who kisses her, but his murderer. He descends on her chest, and spreads the veil that covers her breasts. He intends to explore her whole body and there is nothing she can do.

He caresses her breasts, without lingering on her tips. He weighs them, mixes them. Even if he does not touch the trapped areolas, these gentle movements irrigate the entire bust of her. And make her moan again.

That she is beautiful! How beautiful her breasts are, just heavy enough. They fill his hand, as if they were made for him. He wants to kiss them, pet them, suck them. But the black brackets annoys him. He decides to remove them.

She screams when Kylo unties them.

Kylo must now cure these little pink pimples. They are hard and obviously very sensitive. With each lick, she gasps and cries again. He sucks and sucks them. The taste is delicious.

After a few minutes, he decides to descend lower, below the corset. The navel is inaccessible, but not her cunt. Kylo gently presses his mouth on the fleece and takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to taste it yet.

Kylo therefore continues to descend. He caresses, kneads her thighs, licks the inside, where the skin is softer. He kisses her knees and then her calves. He sucks her toes ... His caresses under the feet make her jump and gasp. He pulls on the petticoat that falls to the ground.

"What is your name?"

The voice is deep, warm, slightly veiled. She recognizes it. Finally! Ben is there with her. No, she must stop deluding herself. Ben is dead, replaced by this cold and bloodthirsty monster. He doesn't know that this voice is torture for her. Or maybe he does.

"How do you know me when I don't know you?"

Always the same questions ... Mel can't take it anymore but she doesn't intend to give in to his will. Her body is no longer hers, either, but her mind is still intact.

"I do not have the impression that you will answer me in the near future, but I had to ask... I offer you another game: you give me an element of answer, anything, if you want me to stop. It's up to me to decide what I'll do with the information you give me. It has to be meaningful. "

She hears him search somewhere. The blindfold before her eyes prevents her from seeing what he is doing. Noises of metal, leather and fabric. He moves again and soon he blows her gently in the face:

"You are thirsty?"

She nods and he pours a little water, gently holding her neck back. She would like this water to flush out the bitter taste in her mouth. If only she could drown ... but her mechanical reflexes are still working. She swallows.

He activates a new mechanism and she feels herself spinning. She is now back to the armchairs. Opposite the library. He pulls her hair up in two ponytails, probably to free her back. He takes off the blindfold. He still shows real delicacy.

He traces the tattoo design with his long fingers.

"It is superb!"

Then he slowly licks her spine from top to bottom. He stops at the corset. Then he resumes at the top of her buttocks. He kneads them vigorously and plunges his nose into the furrow. She hears him breathe gently.

He spreads the two buttocks and licks her anus. He does not seem to dare to touch her sex. It's like he doesn't know what to do with it. Suddenly, he sticks his tongue in this hole and begins to make small circular movements. How would anyone have the idea to be interested in this opening? Mel has never heard of such an unnatural practice. She shouts at him to leave her, not to do what he has in mind.

He seems to obey her. She sighs with relief. When suddenly, a whip sweeps her thighs. A whip, like a common horse ... she screams as loud as she can.

"No ... Stop ... I don't ... No ..."

A new boost. Another... After five, suddenly, she understands. She have to give him something. Maybe that will help him remember, if Ben hasn't been totally wiped out.

"I loved you Ben... And you loved me too ... I think ... we even kissed ...”

Kylo doesn't understand. How could he possibly have forgotten that someone loved him? No one has ever loved him. It is not possible.

"How old are you, twenty years old. I left my previous life at 23 years old, and I'm 29 now. You were 14 or 15 at the time. And you would like me to believe that I loved a kid? Impossible! It never happened. "

"Yes, it happened. We were even removed so that I didn't jeopardize your destiny as a Jedi! Monster! How could you have forgotten me Ben?"

"It was not Ben who forgot you, it was me, Kylo Ren, who never knew you. And next time, you will not forget the "Master". It will have to get into your head. I think I will have to teach you a new lesson. "

She hears him move again from the side of the chair. Noises of fabric and scraping of boots ... She waits for what will still happen to her.

"Monster! You're just a fucking monster!"

"Yes, I am a monster" he whispers in her ear.

"And the monster that I am will now bugger you very deep. Know that at least you are not likely to get pregnant with a monster. I spare you that. Also know that you are nothing more. No longer a pampered little princess. You just exist like the monster thing. The only thing I demand is that you politely answer my questions."

"Never!"

"Well, so be it."

Mel feels that Kylo Ren is now naked behind her. He presses his body against hers and she can't help but feel his member harden again on her back. He caresses her all over her body, kneads her breasts, but still doesn't come near her sex.

Bugger. It echoes in Mel's head with that thing the knights said. She doesn't know what it means, but it means that whatever he does to her, he has experienced it too. Maybe he liked it? If he liked, she might appreciate it too. She refuses it. Out of the question!

Kylo leaves suddenly and returns with a small bottle.

"I'll make it easy for you. I didn't get as much consideration."

Kylo presses it then spreads the substance between the girl's buttocks. She jumped when the lubricant contacted cold. He smiles. Her little hole is so narrow. He doesn't even know if it won't kill her instantly. The position is also not ideal.

He plays with chains and pulleys so that her ass is at the right height. Projecting backwards the ass, the bust and the legs are slightly tilted in the other direction and slightly bent. He releases the chain from her neck.

He puts an arm under her waist while with the other hand, he grabs his cock and guides it towards the entrance of her ass. He positions himself and pushes a great blow. She screams at the top of her lungs. She struggles. But the chains and the arms do not allow her to escape.

Kylo's knot barely entered. It remains motionless, to give her body time to get used to the thickness of his dick. Then he grows again. New howl. Which acts as an encouragement. It sends a new blow of hips and it enters entirely.

Mel no longer knows what is happening to her. Her spirit disappears. Only the pain and the pain sensations remain. She has the impression of being cut in half. That her thighs are going to be torn. From the first push, she felt like a sword had hit her. When she felt he had finished to penetrate her to the hilt, she told herself that her belly was going to be torn. An image of the perforation of her bowels passed before her eyes.

But no, she still lives. He begins the same movements as when he was in her mouth. Back and forth. Without stopping now. Her entrails seem to have accepted this intrusion and to have expanded. The pain is still there, dazzling. But to this pain is now joined other sensations. Incredible warmth. A cramp in her privacy.

She tries to find her rhythm by breathing in obviously. She screams, she moans. He too shouts and moans.

It’s amazing! Kylo finally understands what the knights felt by sodomizing him each one in turn. A feeling of power. An incredible enjoyment. Her buttocks are a sheath for his flesh sword. He never wants to leave it again.

However, the movement continues from front to back, the noises of clashing flesh, the cries and moans, gently bring him to an end. He wants to hold back, hold on a little longer, but it's impossible. It's too strong.

He can't even speak anymore. He dreamed to insult her ...

He continues to knead Mel's breasts, his mouth is now on her neck. He bites, he licks, and he sucks her neck, her nape, the lobe of her ears. His long black hair tickles her. Mel cannot find another more suitable word.

She can almost see his face, actually his nose. She does not understand what is happening. How to feel both suffering and joy, abjection and bliss? In fact, it cannot rationalize.

Kylo continues to pound her for some time. When suddenly his body is traversed by spasms of unbearable but delicious violence. The orgasm then takes him and the chills amplifies. His head is empty and he collapses on his prey. He pushes the nose into her neck and kisses her delicately. His cock begins to flex, but he is still in it as the spurts of his sperm line her womb. He cannot and does not want to go out.

She cries of mixed pain and frustration. He's still in it. What is he waiting for? She wants to hit him so he can go. But he remains clinging to her, his arms embracing her.

He must understand what she wants. Because he begins to detach her little by little. And take his cock from her. He still prevents her from seeing him, with his big muscular arms.

He is crying! He releases the chains so that she rests on the cushion, trying to catch her breath. Then he puts his helmet back on.

He appears to her naked, his large member hanging between his legs and his hideous mask on the face. Mel can see the countless scars on his thin and muscular body. He is big and powerful.

Why is he crying? It is obscene. More than anything that happened in this room. How does he dare? She can see that he would still hug her, but she gives him the look that is as full of hatred and contempt as possible. He moves away.

In the distance, she hears a shower running. He returns in casual attire, the mask still on his head. He looks at her.

"I wish you a good night. We will resume this discussion tomorrow."

He goes back to his bedroom and she hears him going to bed after taking off his helmet. The lights go out. How long did it last? She lost track of time. She manages to fall asleep, despite the tears and various secretions that stain her body.


	18. Devolved

When she finally wakes up, it is daylight. Or at least, artificial lighting imitates the day. He sits next to her on the cushion and watches her. He is dressed head to toe and masked, of course. How long has he been caressing her temples?

"Hello, darling. Did you sleep well?"

A dark look answers him.

"I'm going to have to be away a bit. I have taken the liberty of once again requesting Lady Vastah's services. She will send someone to wash and dress you. I won't be long ... By the way, I have hidden all the instruments with which you could injure yourself, my dear, or injure others. Good day. "

Kylo is summoned to a military command meeting to decide what to do to find Lor San Tekka. Captain Phasma is also invited to present the progress of the gender mix program within the stormtroopers.

Hux is still passionate about the StarKiller program. As if a new Death Star was not going to experience the same fate as the previous ones. Go up in smoke.

In summary, he is bored firmly. His good humor disappears with the acid spikes that Armitage sends him. Usually insignificant, his obstinacy at recalling the errors of the powerful Kylo Ren irritates him more and more. These are not direct attacks, just unpleasant innuendos.

"If Kylo Ren was kind enough to share his suggestions with us, instead of going back to his corner, we might be moving faster ... Ah, adolescent hormones ... We wouldn't be there if you could control your brutes of knights ... "

The meeting does not drag on. At a hateful look from Hux, he then goes to the throne room. Snoke looks good. He almost smiles.

"So, my dear apprentice, son of darkness and Jedi slayer? How was your evening with this divine creature?"

"Perfect, Master. She will soon be shattered. The news of the deaths of her relatives and the abduction of her cousins by my knights devastated her."

"Very well, I expected nothing less from you ... But I expected more crisp details. I am only an old man, who can no longer enjoy the pleasures of the flesh as before ... I envy you to be young and beautiful. “

"Master, I do not wish to discuss this before my complete victory."

"However, I feel frustration in you ..."

"She just refuses to give me her name, Master."

"Let her hang on to this as long as she can. Her name will mean your victory. However, I wonder if you need advice. I know you are inexperienced in this area, and that touching occurs between men, although extremely formative, cannot suffice to fill a woman. "

"Master..."

"It is by her enjoyment that you will break her, not only by domination. And do not forget the object of this quest. The girl is nothing in herself. She is just a tool to break for you get rid of this futile attraction for light. "

"Yes Master."

"I leave you free to take care of her. Anyway, you did not seem very concentrated earlier."


	19. Care and slavery

Mel does not stay alone long in the apartment. Soon two women arrive (the same as yesterday?) Followed by troopers (the same as yesterday?). She is detached from the metal frame and accompanied in the bathroom. There, she can finally relieve herself, without feeling the same humiliation as the day before.

Women run a bath. Before diving into the hot water, they remove the corset. For a little bit, Mel will feel almost free.

The bath does her a lot of good. This relaxes the sore muscles, but the water tends to cause the leather bands to retract. Especially that of her neck. No words are exchanged. The two shrews are very professional. In their hands, she is scoured, bandaged, shampooed ... Ointments on her skin soothe her.

The day before, she hadn't looked up. So she jumps at the end of the bath, when she crosses her reflection in a large mirror. Everywhere her once immaculate body is adorned with red marks, where she was hit, whipped, bitten. Her body is now a constellation formed by the marks that Ben imprinted on her skin. No! Kylo Ren.

The two women give him a new corset, similar to the previous one, with petticoat and veils color of mountain water. And her "jewel" hanging on her chest again.

She lets herself be taken to bed. She notes that the uprights are also fitted with chains and pulleys. She is installed more comfortably, always without a word, on the big bed of Kylo Ren. She is immediately attached, but in a more flexible manner, with more range of motion.

The old women leave, replaced by a team of maids who dare not meet her gaze. Perhaps, fear of one day experiencing the same thing. Maybe ashamed of not being able to do anything for her. They do the cleaning, cleaning the soiled mattress in which she collapsed the day before. Another servant comes to feed her and give her a drink. Mel feels like she has become a child again, washed and force-fed by adults.

She doesn't pay attention to stormtroopers. Let them go and burn in hell!

She lies down completely and observes the ceiling. Other chains hang from a hook. Exhausted and desperate, she falls asleep.


	20. Reminiscence (part 3)

I am now 12 years old and he is 20. I have not been accepted into Luke's academy, but I continue to accompany my uncle during some of his visits. I was disappointed when Luke told me that I didn't have Jedi powers of my own.

If Luke seemed to lose interest in my case, Lor San cherishes me even more. I would finally be like him, just sensitive to Force.

These visits are especially an opportunity for me to see Ben. I'm sure I will marry him someday. Even though I realize that I am still a bit young. He only sees me as a kid, a kid he adores, but a kid anyway.

Each time, he looks even more lonely and sad. My job is to make him talk, make him smile and laugh.

I find him alone under the old tree, with as usual a huge book on his knees. His increasingly asymmetrical face lights up when he recognizes me. His smile is the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life.

"So, my buttercup, are you coming back to ruin my life?"

"Your life is already rotten, Kylo! I can't do anything more."

I'm the only one who calls him like that. It's our secret. Last year, he explained to me that he was fed up with his family, their lies and their secrets. Kylo is the contraction of Skywalker and Solo. He removed the S for the beauty of this new name. It has been years that this identity has been created.

"I missed you, little plague."

"I missed you too, big stupid."

...

"So, how's it going with the others. Is Voe still so dyed?"

"You know, this academy was built around me. Luke took everyone. Suddenly, some are not up to par. They get jealous. And Voe is jealous! I'm not talking about you . "

"I know! I don't mind not having powers after all. But I don't want to become some sort of priest like Lor San, I want to do something with my life!"

"What?"

"I don't know yet. I have plenty of time to make up my mind. I'm still small."

"You are not going to grow much in size, you know ..."

"You are unbearable. I'm not that small."

...

"For example, I would like to get married and have children. And that is not possible when you are a Jedi or a priest. I really like the job of my aunt, my father's sister, the one who has the twins. She is a senator. "

"As my mother was ..."

"Okay, maybe not then."

"In any case, I pity your future husband."

"You may already know him."

I plant it there to find my other friends. He shouldn't suspect anything.


	21. Routine

A routine settles between them. She undergoes his assaults. The only thing that changes is the position in which he takes her. Every day the same questions without answers. Daily punishments when she refuses to give her name or to call him Master. But she is no longer afraid of him. Just a little. She is afraid of pain.

She screams under the blows, she screams when he enters her. She's crying. And she sleeps. Some days he is there permanently, others he is absent. He works. He reads. She is bored. They eat in silence.

He must suspect that he will not break her like that. He seems to run out of idea. And from time to time, he too cries. Silently. But she hears him anyway. What could have happened to him? Why doesn't he remember her?

The second evening, he came home furious from his work day. He needed to put his nerves on someone. She would do the trick. That's what she's supposed to serve after all. To allow him to vent his frustration. His self-hatred. Kylo does not love himself.

He is well aware of being used by Snoke for his powers, of being mistreated by his own team, of being despised by officers who see in him only a remnant of old beliefs.

Without these ancient beliefs, there would be no First Order. Snoke is in charge. And he is too a product of these beliefs. A Sith lord. And he, his apprentice. Officers and troops are just tools. Snoke's goal is absolute power.

His goal is to get rid of the Jedi, as Vader wanted, but also of the Sith. And that something Snoke ignores.

He untied her from the bed and led her in his arms to the dining room table. Here too, chains can keep her in the right position. She lets go, strangely. Maybe she is still asleep. She is fully dressed.

He installed the young woman in the position he had been thinking about all day long: her bust pressed against the table, her chest crushed, her hands tied at the other end. Her thighs apart held by chains, knees on the table, calves in a vacuum, herrump rises to the right height.

Mel stiffens when she feels her hands cling to the nipples and knead them. The pain is unbearable, especially in this position. The permanent contact with the table tears her little cries. She leans her head aside on the glazed metal.

However, she jumps when he presses his palm on her back. He spreads the folds of her skirt. And runs his fingers through the folds of her pussy. He finds the little node of nerves that nestles there. She shivers. But he doesn't dwell on it.

Kylo prefers to stick a finger in his anus. He likes to see her squirm to escape. If she reacts when he just shoves a finger in her ass, what will she do next? Pain stimulates him. He doesn't know where it came from. And he doesn't care for now.

He adds a finger. She is still so tight. Despite the session of the day before. There may be a solution. He can't risk tearing her up every time. As of tomorrow, Dame Vastah will provide her with a wooden rod to keep pressed all day, each day wider.

He bends over her body and licks the tattoo. Where does this butterfly idea come from? Another mystery. But it is sublime. His name is an integral part of this girl. It's almost a marriage. He smiles. She brings out the joy buried in him.

He would have to get her nam tattooed somewhere. His dick maybe. But, of course, he would have to know her damn name. Anger returns in force. No lubricant this time.

The young woman utters a shrill cry when he enters her, without warning. And she holds the note for a minute, without breathing. She had to expect to be coated with the same substance as last night. Always perverting expectations, that's the key.

He hammers her ass to enter always deeper. It's always so wonderful to feel her contract around his cock. But she does not enjoy. She suffers but her body is dead.

Kylo remembers Snoke's advice: it's with her pleasure that he will break her. But how? He enjoys him when he is put on by knights, especially with Kuruk and his sex of Zabrak. And yet, he reacts like her, undergoing more than acting. He will have to find a solution.

Mel doesn't understand why he stopped like this. Let it continue and let it end. He resumes its regular pounding movement. More and more quickly, more and more strong. She is surprised, once the first shock, that her body gets used to this monstrous member. Fortunately, she does not experience pleasure, but neither does she have the displeasure as the day before. Just a slight feeling of drunkenness.

Behind her, she feels him arch his back and accelerate the blows. Always those obscene noises of the flesh against the flesh. He growls louder and louder. It will be over soon!

When suddenly her body stops obeying her. No! Not now, not with him in her. She feels a heat wave rise in her belly and her toes twist. She hopes he doesn't notice anything.

Finally, he discharges his sperm into her. The wave ebbs. He comes out of her faster than yesterday. But he positions himself at her head which he takes firmly between his fingers.

"Open!"

And Kylo makes her swallow the rest of what spurts from his cock.

he puts his member back in his pants. She hears him shower. While she still has sperm flowing from her buttocks and on her face, down her throat. The bastard!

He comes back and moves in the kitchen. He prepares to eat and drink. He places the food on her rump and shoulders and settles in a chair. As usual without a word. He presents her with a glass and makes her drink it with straw. In her position, there is no other way to do it.

He went to get a blindfold and tied it behind her head. She hears the now recognizable sound of an opening mask. He scraps the food placed on it. She knows, hearing him chew.

And from time to time, he offers her alms. It is difficult for her to swallow with her head lower than the bust. But she is hungry. Some bites are coated with a material whose origin she prefers to ignore.

Once the meal is over, he comes up with a new perverse idea. Kylo unties her and begins to manipulate her. Her body screams in pain when her limbs are irrigated again. He places it on her back, her wrists and her ankles tied to the legs of the table. Her head hangs back at the end of the plateau. Her throat is free.

He caresses his new creation. He kisses her breasts and bites them cheerfully.

Her mouth is aligned with her chest. He will be able to go further than yesterday. He pulls out his member and offers her. She refuses of course, finally at first. He slaps her. And it works: she opens her mouth wide.

"Good girl! You are getting to know me."

And he plunges into her throat, all at once. It reaches the back of the palate, then the throat. Shit! The collar tightens her neck too much. He tries again and finally passes. There he remains a moment like this. She has trouble breathing, that is clear. But he continues. The girl's cheeks are colored pink. It is superb! He comes and goes. His feelings overwhelm him.

When he finally reaches his second orgasm of the evening, he withdraws, his hand on his dick and ejaculates on her face and breasts.

She may well stay there for the night.

It was on the table that the troopers, Dame Vastah's assistants, and the servants discovered her the next morning. At least she is still dressed.


	22. An ankward discussion

Since then, Mel has been carrying a wooden rod in her buttocks every day. She refused, of course, when the old shrews approached her in the bathroom, with this object in their hands.

Two stormtroopers had to be called to hold her while one of the women inserted the instrument. She scratched, yelled, hit. But she was further humiliated.

And every day it's the same refrain. She fights but they push the rod anyway, always bigger. It is the monster who takes it away from her. He can thus benefit from easier access. It is also a little more bearable for her. There is no more blood when he withdraws.

Every day, she must restrain the waves of pleasure that invade her. It is better when he beats her, with his hands, his fists or various instruments, such as whip or belt ... She then hides in her fresh and deep pool and she lets herself be carried by the current.

The fact that she has become so obliging in so few days fascinates her. She now combines pain and escape. And a little fun, but that, she can not admit.

She finds it harder and harder to keep quiet during the silent diners. She wants to understand who he has become. A monster, for sure, but how? To make him speak, she must begin. Like what she used to do. At Luke Skywalker's academy.

"Why do you want to find your uncle so much? I know he was not very warm, but he loved you."

"Like you, did you supposedly love me?"

It is a start. A bad start ...

"He is from your family and you remember him. So my question is not that stupid."

An angel passes.

"We’ll come back to your parents later. You never thought he had the weight of the Jedi heritage on his shoulders, and that it was not easy for him either. There were no Jedi left , he was the last ... He had the right to make mistakes. "

"And am I one of his mistakes?"

"That's not what I'm saying. Well, he probably never imagined that you would spend your time raping women to break them ... But tell me! What did he do to make you hate him so much. Do you have any happy memories with him? "

"You can't understand. You have a family ... Sorry ... Had ... A family that protected you. I was never protected, from my mother's womb."

"But protected from what?"

He stands up abruptly and approaches the girl. His mask is now against her face.

"From Snoke!"

"Protect yourself from Snoke ... I don't understand."

"You can not!"

"Explain! I want to understand."

"Have somebody ever been told that you talk too much?"

"Yes, you!"

"No memories, however you don't tell me the only thing I want to know."

"Never!"

"We will see..."


	23. For her

Kylo Ren decides to take matters into his own hands and go incognito in one of the stewardship brothels. He disguised himself as a radar technician, with big glasses, khaki overalls, orange waistcoat and blonde wig. He is not proud of him.

But he refuses to ask Snoke, the Knights or even Hux for advice. Nor does he see himself asking to Mikata. His social circle is decidedly very limited. He has thought about going to see Lady Vastah, but he does not want to lower her esteem. It is impossible to assume that the powerful apprentice is unable to bend a girl.

He knows how to do it, well, pretty much. But he couldn't help but notice that the women kidnapped by his knights didn't always reach their release, largely because these bullies don't care about it. And Kylo wants it to be exceptional, for her as for him.

The brothel is full, even during the day. Because of the shifted schedules. He asks reception if he can just observe. They therefore take him to a small room. He can see what's going on in the next bedroom. He expressly asked to see a woman who does not simulate.

Red young twin girls follow a client in the room. They seem unhappy. And yet, the paunchy client manages to bring them to orgasm, despite themselves. He keeps tweaking their crotch. They don't seem to react as well to sodomy.

After a few hours, he learned that women enjoy their sex more than their ass. And that the key to their orgasms lies in their folds, a small sensitive point. It's time to put your new knowledge into practice. He only hopes that no one has recognized him.

He returns to his apartment to find his sleeping beauty in bed. No blowjob or sodomy session tonight. No whip either. He still enjoys watching her dream as much. Gently, he places a blindfold over the girl's eyes and tightens the ties. He then undresses completely. And sits by her side.

He carefully raises her skirt and slides his hand over her blond curls. He kisses her lips. His hand becomes bolder and he runs his fingers along her vulva. She reacts with an adorable little moan.

He proceeds to a concentric friction of the small button of nerves which he finally found. The moans return, louder and the back of the girl arches slightly. It's encouraging.

He uses his tongue to caress the clitoris, he begins to suck and lick the ball. Her smell is divine. As his tongue sucks and Licks, he inserts a finger into her. It slides. She's all wet.

The finger dives further and begins to explore the cavity. He inserts another finger, while under his, the beautiful toes of her begin to wriggle.

Mel suddenly wakes up. The lower abdomen is strangely sensitive. She looks up but she can't see anything. It's Kylo. He found a new way to torture her. She feels him continue his exploration of her sex, but she can not reject him.

She feels capsized when he accelerates the movement of his tongue and fingers. He now has three fingers in it.

He must have realized she was awake because he crawls towards Mel. The pain in her nipples is horrible. She feels his big hand grasp her jaw and introduce his sticky fingers into her mouth.

"This humidity is yours. You seem to love what I'm doing to you right now."

This is cheating. How did he find it? He returns to kiss his pussy. He seems to like the taste of her privacy. He is insatiable. He is aunt, he sticks his long fingers, grinds her lips. He sucks, presses, caresses, kisses ... He bites!

She's screaming. But no pain. Pleasure ... No! He must stop immediately. He must continue...

A shock wave travels several times through her pelvis. And she feels herself leaving, falling into a bottomless pit. Stars fill her eyes. And she meows.

Her body convulses around him. Violent spasms make her arch. He succeeded. Suddenly, his hand is covered with a sticky liquid. That's it, she had her first orgasm. From his hand. He now wants to deflower her, to possess her completely.

He climbs above her, camped on his elbows. He takes his dick and moistens it in her wet folds. When his knot finds the entrance. He kisses her full on the mouth.

No, not that! He never kissed her before. Mel refuses to give in. He tries to force the entrance of her mouth with his tongue. He succeeds at the very moment he enters his penis. Under the effect of surprise, she sucked in a mouthful of air.

This new sensation in her mouth, this new sensation in her vagina, it's too much. She can no longer know if it is happiness or joy. Impossible!

He kisses her greedily, his tongue searching for hers. She's trying to refuse, but where could her tongue be hiding? Then begins a ballet of tongues and saliva.

In her sex, his rod advances in small strokes. The walls of her vagina seem to accept his size more easily than the other opening. Oh Force! She always has the wooden rod in her buttocks. No. She forgot that she hasn't needed it since yesterday. Her entrails contract around him.

With his kiss, it would be so easy to surrender and believe Ben finally returned. But he is not. She can no longer think or reflect. He also gasps in her mouth. He is almost tender. It’s divine.

And suddenly, a dazzling pain hits her when she feels something break. That's it, she is no longer a virgin. While it has been a week since she was raped several times a day.

Tears flow with torrent on her cheeks. The monster in her leaves her lips to lick them. His kisses are then carried on her ears, on her neck ... he stopped pushing. Only his lips move everywhere.

His long hair tickles her neck and chest, very sensitive now that he removes the clips. He caresses her everywhere with one hand. His other hand comes down to caress her clitoris.

He's heavy. His weight almost prevents her from breathing. Then he hoists himself on his forearms and begins to wave from the pelvis. The throbbing pain is now alleviated by this pleasure that he gives her. His movements accelerate.

She feels torn, but powerful. It's a strange feeling. It begins to swing at its own pace, desperately hungry for his member. That's it, she's lost. She exclaims:

"Ben !!!!!"

"What is your name? ... Please ..." she hears him whisper.

As she explodes, she feels hot jets invading her belly. He trembles against her and searches for her mouth again. She welcomes him cheerfully. Their bodies convulsate together and they collapse on the bed. She searches for her breath as the world revolves around her, inside her.

What will become of her if she is broken?


	24. Insane

Kylo untied her. She sleeps deeply. He took her in his arms and he hugs her. He doesn't want to leave her anymore. Her light breath caresses his neck. He cannot come back down to earth. He has tears in his eyes. He feels like his heart is going to explode. He cannot take his eyes off this girl.

She is his. And he is hers. It was the most wonderful thing that happened to him. It doesn't matter her name, after all. It doesn't matter that she knew him before his fall.

He thinks about what they have just accomplished. This perfect union of their two bodies. He would cry. But he also thinks about what preceded this. When he made her come with his tongue and his fingers.

If only he could get the same result while she swallows his dick? Would be perfect. His imagination does the rest.

First of all, she must be placed. He brings her down to the bottom of the bed and goes the other way, knees over her head. His head above her thighs. First, he must insert his cock in her mouth and then he will tilt forward, firmly on his elbows. Like pumps!

Mel wakes up from a strange dream. She saw Ben again, and he is magnificent. He loves her ... Now, she feels that she can no longer breathe, something presses all over her body. No, there is something in her mouth! She is no longer attached and she removes the blindfold from her eyes. She still sees nothing. He's on her. In her. She tries to push his member out of her mouth, but he is sitting on it.

Meanwhile, something penetrates her sex. She cannot imagine what is happening. She panics. She must calm down. But it's impossible! He is fucking her mouth with his huge cock while he fucks his cunt with his tongue. It is insane.

And soon, he is coming in her mouth. A spurt enters violently into her windpipe. And he realizes nothing. She hits him with all her might, as she feels herself disappearing.

The slaps worry Kylo and he stands up. He suddenly withdraws from the girl's mouth, his cock still unloading. She is livid and no longer breathes. Shit! What an idiot! She is dead. Her golden eyes are desperately looking for something.

Quickly, he places her sitting on his bent knees, her back against his belly. And he hits her rib cage. He strikes and strikes again. He cries and he moans. He tells her to stay, to fight, not to leave him.

Suddenly, a jet of cum comes out of her throat, and she breathes. Or rather, she tries. Still on his knees, he rocks her gently, stroking her hair.


	25. Gravity

Mel feels something weigh on her chest when she finally opens her eyes. Actually, when when she tries to see what's going on around her. He put her blindfold back on and tied her arms again above her head, hanging from the bed frame.

The hair that tickles her nose are Kylo Ren's. They are extremely soft and flexible. His head is resting on her breasts and stroking them. He breathes peacefully while gently kissing the tips. Mel can't help but breathe in the scent of that gorgeous hair. They smell vanilla.

"Did you just smell my hair?"

Mel didn't want to point out to him that she was awake. Besides, she doesn't want to point out to him that she has given in to an overwhelming urge to savor part of him. She must resist her abuser.

"Hello sweetie. Sleep well? I could spend hours in your arms."

"In my arms? What are you still imagining? You are not in my arms! My arms are tied."

"You know what I mean ..."

"Not at all!"

"I mean I'm fine with you right now, right against you. We're fine, aren't we?"

"There is no us ..."

"Of course there is. Anyway, since I've been with you, I feel better. I don't have moments of uncontrollable rage."

"While I am living a nightmare ..."

"Don't lie! I felt all the good I'm doing to you. You can't deny it. You came twice last night."

"It has nothing to do with the way my body reacts, in spite of me. And you forget the pain ..."

"This is almost always the case the first time ..."

"I'm not talking about that sort of pain there."

"You'll see, next time it won't hurt anymore."

"And you're not going to hit me, tie me up, whip me anymore?"

"If you want me to stop, you know what to do, don't you?"

"Never! You hear me, I refuse to give you this pleasure."

"I don't beat you for fun, you know ..."

"Liar!"

"No, I think I got you under my skin. And you can't help it. I just want you to love me like you loved my other me. And spend my life with you."

Mel is stunned. Not because he finally shared feelings with her, but because she realizes that he does not live in this reality.

"Because you think I'm going to survive for a long time? I need to move, to build my muscles. I can't stay like this, tied up all the time. And besides, you think Snoke, your precious master, is going to let me live after these thirty days? "

"Why not?"

"Didn't you understand that whatever you get from me, my submission or my resistance, he will ask you to execute me?"

Kylo can't help but think she's telling the truth, after all. It is possible that Snoke asks him to kill her, to prove that he has taken a step in the dark side, or even if he realizes what this girl means to him now. The easiest way would be for her to give in completely.

Kylo wants to take refuge in his mental palace, where nothing upsets him. Maybe he'll be forced to get rid of Snoke ... He still has time to think anyway. But what he wants now is to show this woman all that she inspires to him.

Throughout this discussion, Mel felt his breath against her face. He got closer little by little. He kisses her gently on the lips and deepens that kiss by adding his tongue. Mel would like to resist, but what's the point? She surrenders to the soft sensations that his full lips give her. Ben's lips.

Kylo unties and hugs her. She soon finds herself on her knees between his legs. He grabs the chains hanging over the bed and hooks to her wrist bracelets. He walks away from her for a moment and when he comes back he removes the blindfold.

Mel finds himself facing the mask. She would almost cry.

"This time, I want to see your eyes when you cum. You can't lie to me."

Kylo sits under Mel and lifts her up a bit. Mel does not have time to react as she feels herself descend along his penis. Gravity does all the work. Soon he impales her. She emits a long moan, but not a cry of pain, rather of contentment. Her body again refuses to obey her mind.

Kylo makes the same moan as she does. And he stretches out on his back, Mel astride her thighs on either side. He watches her twist to get up. To help herself, she grabs the chains above her. But she gets nowhere, except to start small vertical movements. He decides to move the pelvis with her.

With his hands, Kylo forces her to look him in the eye. He can see that she can not fight against the pleasure that rises. She seems panicked at the thought of giving him something she refuses. Her breasts bounce every time he prints an upward blow. Faster and faster. The moans and the groans he manages to extract from her are all proof of his power over her.

Mel can no longer fool himself, Kylo is right. She can't stop anything. She feels that a wave will soon take her, against her will. But it's too good, more than the day before ... No more pain, just the feeling that their two bodies complement each other perfectly and that she has him under her skin.


	26. A new routine

A routine, again, settles between them. The only thing that changes is that, from now on, he benefits as much from her sex as from her mouth or her ass. He makes her take a contraceptive pill every night.

The same questions unanswered every day. Every day, the punishments when she refuses to give her name or to call her Master.

She knows what happened to him. She understood why he does not remember her. Snoke! He speaks to her from time to time about his master. And she understands everything that this monster has done to him. He shares his doubts and Mel finds herself hoping that Ben is still there, below the surface.

However, he perfected the tortures he subjected her, by forcing her to take pleasure in them. She abandons herself to it. But she still does not give up. He has started to rape her mind again, when she is most vulnerable, but she resists.

Back from a training session, he finds her in the same place as when he left. She passed out in a strange position. hung on the frame by a whole network of leather ties, she is tied up the bust towards the ground, the head hanging.

Her arms are tied behind her back and her thighs are spread apart. Her ankles are hooked to her thighs, and her feet point up. Her bust, neck and pelvis are aligned on a horizontal and stable plane.

She wears nothing, except links. Her breasts and buttocks are highlighted by a cord that encloses them. She rests over the cushion at the foot of the frame. She is gagged and she wears a black blindfold.

He takes off his helmet and Kylo takes advantage of this fainting to activate the pulleys and bring her body back to the height of his hips. This creation follows a brief argument between them. She dared to spit in his face!

Well, he called him a bitch and a whore, which normally never happens to him. He regrets it a little. But in the heat of the moment, you can forget yourselves.

She moans when the twitching of the strings contracts her throat. He removes the gag.

"So, these excuses?"

...

"Are you suffering?"

...

What is she stubborn! The lesson can resume. He noticed that making her come close to her annihilation, as Snoke had told him. But she still refuses to give her name or to call him "Master".

He tried to force the entry of her mind last night, but he was ejected again. This feeling is very unpleasant. Perhaps that is her special power. Make him mad.

He thought of another torture. What would happen if he refused her an orgasm? She seems to love it. He supposes that extasy allows her to escape ...

He inserts a vibrating rod into her anus and starts it up. This stem is long and thin, striated. He then inserts two leaded balls into her vagina. During the operation, she tries to arch the back, but the ties prevent her.

"I'm coming back, sweetie." and kiss her on the tattoo. He puts the gag back in place. 

With a great loose gesture, he spins it on the vertical axis, at full speed. She tries to extricate herself again. Letting the weighted balls and the rod do their work, he fills a bath. Then he pours himself a glass of alcohol and attend the show. A smile on the lips.

It turns a dozen times in one direction, then in the other, a little less. It starts again and it comes back. It's hypnotic. Despite the gag, despite the blindfold, he can see that his strategy is working. The girl's buttocks are covered with spasms, her head blushes, and her fingers twitch.

Soon, a white liquid escapes from her cunt. And falls to the ground. He is tempted to take off her gag, to take advantage of her ecstasy. But he likes even more to witness this silent orgasm.

At least she will come once this night. He makes a bridge of honor to make her come at least three times a day. He even went up to five. But not tonight. He lets her take advantage of this last deliverance. Now it will depend entirely on her.

"So, darling, tell me about this experience. It was wonderful to see."

The monster removes the ball that blocks Mel's mouth wide open. He takes off her blindfold and Mel knows he has put his mask back on. As usual. She clings to the vision of his face when he cried over her, after almost killing her. She doesn't even know if this scene is real. Mel goes crazy.

He continues his manipulations. He gently removes the leather-covered upper from his buttocks, without however stopping the vibration mechanism. He obviously takes advantage of her inability to stop him. He then pulls the balls from her vagina with his long fingers. The "pop" she hears twice makes her shudder.

Then, he brings the young woman down to the ground and gradually releases the ties. 

Her body screams in pain. She was stuck in this position, she doesn't know how many hours. Her stomach is wet from what came out of her and fell on the mattress.

The links have disappeared, she is dressed only in seven leather straps that have been on her body for more than two weeks. At least today she does not have these dreadful claws on her breasts.

It seems that Kylo does not need as much as before submitting her to his member. He also benefits from inflicting tortures on her with his tongue and fingers.

He discovered two days ago mechanical substitutes for his dick. Of course, he penetrates her, but it is no longer systematic. He come seeing her coming. However, he never kissed her mouth again.

Mel can't move. All she can do is sob. None of her muscles are able to respond to her orders. She has now equated pleasure with pain and tells herself that she has come halfway to full surrender.

She feels taken by his huge, muscular arms up to the bathroom. He is always dressed and masked. She learned to appreciate being bathed. She is no longer ashamed to relieve herself in front of him.

He immerses her in a warm and relaxing bath and begins to wash her with a soft sponge. He rubs her head then rinses her hair. He dries it gently and places her, always without will, on an ottoman.

The monster begins to gently untangle her long golden hair. She lets herself go without reacting, but she could die from this tenderness. That's what drives her crazy, too. This alternation of violence and pain, and sweetness.

"My dear, I'm going to have to be away for two or three days. I hope I don't miss you too much. Don't worry, I negotiated with Snoke so that this absence is not counted against our time together . "

The bastard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !  
> I'm happy so many of you subscribes or bookmarks to this fanfic, but Kudos !!!  
> even anonymously


	27. Saving the beast

Upon awakening, Mel sees that her white and golden dress is now across the bedroom armchair. Everything is there, the belt, the pearls, the undersides and the shoes. She realizes that she is no longer attached. She dresses quickly.

In front of the bathroom mirror, she doesn't recognize herself. What is this stranger in this beautiful dress. She has trouble making the link with the girl she was only a fortnight ago. This must be a new lesson from Kylo to her. She is no longer this beloved and pampered little princess, with a bright future ahead of her. She hates herself. She hates him ...

These three days are, however, a makeover. She is not attached, she is free to move in her golden cage. No more visits from the ugly hawks, only servants, escorted by troopers. She eats and drinks quietly.

She can resume her interrupted reading of the Princess and the Monster. The book sits prominently on the coffee table. She does not appreciate what this implies. The content is perverted by the idea that the monster thinks she thinks she is in the middle of a fairy tale. She compels herself to read it from his perspective.

Ritual questions now appear as marriage proposals. It's horrible. Even her mind is contaminated. His unpremeditated absence can now correspond to the release of the princess to go join her father. The moment when she becomes aware of loving the monster. He's twisted!

But he is not entirely wrong. She knows deep down that Kylo preexisted Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren. Ben and Kylo are one. But Ben was buried under the ashes of Snoke's manipulations.

This one undoubtedly extracted all the good moments of his existence from his head. How to explain if he does not remember her? As he dies to recover his memory.

She tried to help him remember. Maybe if he remembers, he will open his eyes to what he has become.

The only thing she refuses is to give her name. If he is able to find him alone, it is because he can be saved. What does it matter if he beats and rapes her ...

She laughs alone ... saving her abuser is proof of her sick brain.


	28. Reminiscence (part 4)

I am now 15 years old and he 23. My body has changed since my last visit. I filled up, as Lila says. I have big breasts and big buttocks which prevent me from fighting as well as before. It annoys me...

I bleed every month, too. I was warned that now I could have children. I do not see the connection but I am happy to become a woman.

I just hope he doesn't hate what he sees. It has been two years since I came.

Ben is still waiting for me at the foot of the tree. He must have noticed the landing of the shuttle. It is our ritual. But there it is different. He doesn't even pretend to be immersed in his book. He stares at me. I'm starting to get used to being followed, but that bothers me. I feel like something broke.

"Hello Ben!"

He doesn't smile at me. Why doesn't he smile at me?

"Hello But ... Gen Mel."

I sit down next to him and he makes a sudden backward movement. It begins badly.

"Are you okay? You don't look great, Kylo."

He looks away. He is very silent. Me too.

"I didn't know if you would ever come back. It's been a long time since I saw you. You've grown so much ..."

"I know I grew up. So did you. And I'm not making a big deal out of it!"

"I'm not making a big deal of it, it's just that I almost didn't recognize you. You are different ..."

Tears begin to appear at the tip of my noses. I don't want him to see that and I prefer to go.

I join Tai and Hennig. I like them and I know that Tai is Ben's best friend. As long as it's the right word.

You are beautiful, Gen Mel. "

"Yes, look what has become of our favorite golden ball. You're almost a woman ..."

"Almost. Everything is almost ..."

"Anyway, it's nice to see you again. We missed you. I missed you"

Tai is really adorable. He resumed.

"How is our big dark friend this morning? He doesn't even show up in class anymore."

"I don't prefer to talk about it at the moment. I think he's mad at me."

"He's always mad at somebody, to make us understand that he is the best ..."

Voe has joined us and I feel instinctively that she doesn't want me here. I don't need that last remark to know that she hates Ben just as much.

"The little princess is back to play Jedi? Pathetic."

"And you, you never thought of stopping the fees and going home?"

Tai takes me inside. He did well. I feel like I could have hit her otherwise.

Ben appeared an hour later. He shyly approaches me. He takes me by the arm and leads me to the cloister. He is so serious.

"I apologize for earlier."

"It's nothing!"

"Yes, I did see that I disappointed you, in one way or another. But you know, in your absence, I find it increasingly difficult to know how to react with people. .. "

"I am not people! And I wrote to you every month. It was not my fault that he was not safe to travel last year, with all these attacks from the First Order."

"I know. Sorry to be like a jerk. I'll do whatever it takes to forgive me."

He bends down and kisses me gently on the forehead.


	29. Another kind of torture

Kylo Ren finally returns home. His love awaits him wisely in the living room. She missed him. She is lovely in this white dress. He suspected that it would make her happy to become a little princess for a moment. However, the ankle bracelets can be guessed. She is not as free as she thinks she is.

She looks surprised to see him. As if he was not at home here. He has the unpleasant feeling of not having missed her. It is imperative to remind herall the good things he does to her.

He quickly approaches her, but she steps back. Damn, it's the first time she's not tied in his presence and she dares to run away from him. He catches up with her quickly in the kitchen. And hug her. She struggles all the more. He places her on the table.

Fuck! He can't kiss her with this mask. And he can't put a blindfold on her right now. He immobilizes it between his legs and observes her attentively.

Mel submits. What else could she do? He dominates it with all his size. He tears off her beautiful dress. He wants to destroy it. Tissue flaps come off. She tries to slap him anyway, but that doesn't stop him. Then he continues to tear this memory from her former life.

His hideous mask is now a few inches from her face. And she whispers:  
"Fuck you!"

"Most certainly. It's on the agenda. However, for you, I can't guarantee anything."

What does it mean? He knows that almost everything makes her react now. Even blowjobs and whips.

Kylo is fed up with those fists that hit him again. He slaps her with the back of his gloved hand and she calms down. A curious reflection in the eyes. He takes her in his arms and continues to undress her. He takes a blindfold on the way and tries to hang it on her.

It's not easy because she starts beating him again, calling him junk and monster. He wickedly grabs her hair.

He puts the girl on the floor and quickly ties her wrists together at the back. He would have preferred to continue fighting, but he desperately wants to kiss her. And for that she must be masked.

The dress is now on the floor. She gasps, but she says nothing more.

"We are going to play a new game. Your name, for now, I don't give a shit. However, you will call me Master before the end. I think I have been patient enough with you so far."

"You can die! Never!"

"We will see."

She finds herself tied to the bed. Generally, he does not beat her in bed. It's already a good news. The blindfold returns to its usual place. Her hands are hung together above her head and he leaves her legs free. That is new. The position is almost the most comfortable she has known so far.

She hears him go away and put several objects on the table next to the bed. She hears him undress completely. He returns to sit by her side and caresses her gently.

"I missed you so much. Without you, I have no purpose in life. My only obsession is you. And you know it. You play it."

"Monster! Do you really think this is a game?"

"Sure ... shall we start?"

He has plenty of time, he still has more than a fortnight. And there is nothing planned for the next 48 hours. He is all hers.

"I'm all yours. What do you want me to start with?"

...

"I know, get ready!"

...

"I want you to stick a rod in my ass ... very gently."

What? It is impossible for him to want that. And her hands are tied. She understands when she feels the base of the baton sink into her mouth. The rod is now blocked at the bottom and she retains nausea.

"Bite!"

He turns on the vibration. Then he passes his legs on each side of her chest. Turning his back on her. He sits slowly on her mouth, as the rod sinks into his buttocks. He grunts with pleasure.

"Thank you, you were perfect, as usual, sweetheart."

Mel feels her throat irritated when he leaves her mouth. She swallowed hard.

"Tonight, it's not up to you to have fun unless you ask me to."

"Never, you dirty pervert!"

She no longer understands. If it is not a question of giving him pleasure, why does he stimulates her clitoris, He sucks and licks her juices. He became really good at it. The slowness of his movements makes her fall into a second state.

He now sucks the fingers that explored her vagina. She feels like she can never be full of him enough. She rears up, her free legs wrapping around his shoulders. It is delicious.

And suddenly, while she is at the edge of the precipice, he gets up. She hears him masturbating violently above her. With a groan, he spreads his cum on her belly. Then he leaves.

What? She tries to give herself pleasure by waving her pelvis and crossing her legs, but nothing helps.

The minutes pass, before a new visit. He places a vibrating rod on her button of nerves. He performs concentric movements, more and more rapid. With his other hand, he enters it with one finger then two, then three in her anus. With his mouth he bites a nipple, then the other, he licks and sucks. Her movements are amplified and she can no longer breathe.

She missed him. Or rather his fingers, his mouth, his cock, his hands on her body. But she will never confess to him. Rather die. She gasps and twists. Again she wraps her legs, around his waist this time. It's too good. She feels a wave flooding her womb. But just before tipping over, he leaves again.

"You monster!"

"Now tell me who the pervert is?"

She understands and he watches her squirm to achieve ecstasy. But she will never succeed. In any case, not in this position.

"If you want your deliverance, you know what you have to do ..."

She doesn't answer him. Kylo slowly takes a book, he extracts the rod and he sits naked in an armchair. The night will be long. Especially for her.

How long can she resist this torture? Mel uses orgasm to escape the reality of her condition. And it seems that he noticed it. It gives him more power over her than he ever had.

She tries to mobilize images of her planet, images of freshness, innocence and beauty. She must resist. Or better, drive him crazy. How long will he resist before pounding her relentlessly, forgetting his perverse game?

Kylo has lots of ideas to report her ecstasy. But first, he wants to kiss her. He misses her lips. He had sworn never to taste it again. However, it is an opportunity or never to take his time. So he lies down. He caresses her everywhere then he presses his lips against hers.

She seems to want to resist, but not too long. Quickly, their tongues engage in a frantic dance.

These lips are too good, so soft and warm. She shudders. She feels his nose against hers. And images of him young drive away those she had erected to combat this torture. She sees her beautiful face so special, both sad and happy. This irrational beauty.

It's unbearable! Fortunately, he leaves her mouth for her neck. And he starts sucking her skin. It's extraordinary. She would like to bite him too, but her teeth only meet air.

She is completely at his mercy. Kylo is now biting her chest. He loves how her nipples rise with each stimulation. He kneads her magnificent breasts, grips them violently. For sure, she loves what he does to her. But he must remain focused on his mission.

It is slippery when he reaches her vulva. With one hand, he covers the tip of his knot with this moisture and sinks into her with a powerful blow.

He suddenly reaches the bottom of her vagina. She feels the walls of her sex welcome him with joy. She's already ready to succumb, more than a couple of moves from him. But he remains motionless. And he withdrew suddenly.

Tears run down her cheeks because of frustration. He is more determined than she is, she feels it.

He decides this time to finish in her mouth. Kylo is forced to press her jaw so that she agrees to open it. But she would almost bite him! He pushes to the maximum so that she can no longer move her mouth. He sinks gradually, in small movements. He takes his time to further increase her frustration.

At the time of flooding her with his cum, he shout: "2 to 0". It's petty, but it's fun.

They are 3 to 0 when he falls asleep happy and smiling, hugging her tenderly. But, she was on the verge of orgasm seven times.


	30. Master

She is visibly angry, but she says nothing. So they eat lunch in silence. He smiles. She is still blindfolded and her hands are now hanging behind her back. He gives her food when she finally agrees to open her mouth. She will not be able to spoil his pleasure by sulkingl. It’s so cute. She is on the verge of begging him. He feels it.

Anger does not go down. It bubbles inside of her. What an asshole! He must be proud of himself.

He put his mask back on and took off her blindfold.

The worst part is that she does not see how she will resist if he starts again. If only she could see his eyes ... She knows that she couldn't refuse him anything. She would call him Master and tell him her name. She can no longer be either in the dark or to see his grotesque mask.

"Why do you do this?"

...

"Answer me, you monster! You know I can't refuse you anything anymore"

"Besides your name ... and to recognize that I am your master."

"What would it change?"

"Everything!"

"If you can get what you want, you will lose me. And I will lose you. You know that."

"You will only lose Ben's illusion. And you will accept me as I am."

"Ben and Kylo have been one. Always. I finally understood. Kylo has always been there. And Ben has never completely disappeared. I recognize him when you kiss me. When you cry at night. .. "

He pounces on her and pulls her hair back. He could drown in the liquid gold of her eyes. It has to stop. She must break up. Her hope is insane. No more kisses.

Only fucks. He will cum in those eyes. He's going to hit her. No more tenderness before she calls him Master. She will crack from pain and frustration. Kylo drags her to the living room by gripping her hair.

Kylo grabs the chains to hang her in the air with her arms raised and her legs spread. He even puts a tie on her collar and pulls, until she can hardly breathe.

He penetrates her all at once, without preliminaries. He pushes hard. She's screaming. He feels her entrails finally accept it, the dampness around his cock. His battering blows her new cries. But just before the moment of her ecstasy, he leaves her, panting. He drops her to ground level, on her knees.

He starts again, the bastard! Mel's eyes fill with tears as she sees him jerk off in front of her. He aims at her face. Soon a spurt of sperm enters her eye. Which then flows into her mouth.

She immediately experiences the feeling of lack that she suffered the whole night before. Not being able to abandon herself ... She feels him positioning himself behind her back. She feels his dick settle on her anus. Not already! It takes longer for him to arch again than usual.

He forces the entrance of her ass again, without preparation. He grabs her hips and his nails scratch her. Her feet no longer touch the ground as he lifts her up. She sways in the arms that now surround her waist. She has been used to his thickness and length for a long time and the pain is less severe.

But she never reached orgasm in this position without further stimulation. She feels filled by him and his sudden movements bring her irreparably to extasy. She surrenders to these sensations.

He refuses to tip her over at the last moment. She refuses to open her mouth. She looks him straight in the eye and Kylo feels her contempt reaching him. Perfect. He decides to lift her up in the air again.

And he hits her with all his might with a thin leather whip. He spares neither the breasts, nor the neck, nor the thighs ... nor her sex. She screams and her screams make him come standing in front of her.

There is no more tenderness, no more sweetness. She reaches the height of pain. She, who has already suffered so much, no longer makes a difference. She could enjoy the blows. But she cannot. He refuses.

"Say it!"

...

"Ask me to make you cum."

... 

"Submit yourself"

She no longer knows where she is, she just knows that she wants to find peace.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"I beg you ... Stop ..."

"Do you want me to stop. Really?"

Her honey eyes tell him to continue. But not her lips. Kylo approaches her and gently inserts his cock inside her. He remains motionless. Eyes plunged into hers. Her pretty lips are trembling and she whispers in his face, still masked.

"Ben ... please ... please ..."

"I'm not Ben and I have no mercy. You know what I am. Say it."

"My ... Master."

"Yes, my sweet, continue ..."

"Master!"

"I'm listening to you..."

"Let me come, Master."

Finally. Kylo lifts her with his dick and prints great strokes on her. She moans all the more.

"This is it, bitch, you are mine."

She no longer even has the strength to react to the insult. She can only surrender entirely to him. She undulates, wriggles around his member. Painful cramps sweep across her belly. And her vagina is flooded with her cum.

She suddenly explodes with unprecedented violence. She shouts and calls him master, crying all the tears from her body. She feels his sperm in her. And she feels complete.

She hangs now, almost unconscious, her body covered with sperm and sweat. Kylo is still in her. He would like to kiss her. But his helmet prevents him.


	31. Lost light

He lost her. She was right. He's ashamed.

She lends herself to all his desires, obedient and obliging. She never fails to call him Master for all his requests. She even went on her own to extreme politeness. But there are no more sparks, no more hope or hatred. Just weariness.

Kylo doesn't even dare ask her name anymore. She would give it to him. And she would have died even more. She lets herself be fucked and participates more and more willingly. He manages to make her come, but she is not there with him. He preferred it when she called him Ben.

He's crying everyday now. He hides to do it, in the bathroom, in the training room ... He has had her by his side for three weeks and the light in her has gone out. He should be delighted and finally fully embrace the Dark Side.

But he can't. The truth appears to him in an instant and he falls to the ground, shocked. He loves her! He really does. He loves what she was. Its light. Above all, he wants her to love him back, not to endure him. He has to bring her back. But he doesn't know how.

Snoke summoned him. So he finds himself on his knees in the throne room. He listens his master to explain the current situation to him. Only two planets remain, Tatooine and Jakku. Two open dumpsites. He doesn't care, but he continues to listen to Snoke present his plan of attack.

Hux is there of course. But Kylo doesn't care too. He wakes up however when Snoke announces to him that he orders him to supervise a search operation which will be sent to Tatooine. Luke's homeland.

Kylo is not even going to warn his beautiful prisonner that he is absent for the day.

Nor does he ask Snoke if this time will be deducted from his period with her. And his Master is surprised.

"Already tired of your whore, my handsome apprentice?"

"No Master, ... It's just that I totally smashed her."

"So she gave you her name?"

"Not yet, I'm looking forward to it, but I still have more than a ten days."

"She doesn't have to give you everything right now, does she? Pleasure is waiting."

"Yes Master."

"Is she resisting you?"

"Not anymore."

"Did you tie her, whipped her?"

"Yes Master."

"And she likes it?"

"Yes."

"Does she enjoy? And does she wet?"

"She no longer makes the difference between pain and pleasure, Master."

"Good! You seem disappointed, however."

"No Master, just exhausted."

Snoke explodes with a heavy laugh.

"When you are finished with her, you can let yourself go again with your men. You will have deserved it."

Kylo clenches his hands until the blood leaves his fingers. Never again will he be sodomized by his own troops.

"Soon, you will have everything you want. The girl, her name and the shadow. Trust me."

What does that mean? This filthy toad seems so happy.


	32. Snoke's will

Mel wakes up as usual in her cushion at the foot of the frame. She is surprised to see the two shrews and their escort of stormtroopers arrive. It has been two days since they came. The entire duration of his master's last torture.

She is no longer able to resist. She lets herself wash, scour, style, dress, install ... she doesn't care. Nor can she summon reassuring images.

She stands on her knees at the foot of the frame, in the exact position of the first time she was presented to her master, as an offering. Wrists at the back in the back, ankles and thighs tied together, spread apart on the floor.

She does not react to the sighs of the troopers and the manipulations of the two women. Nor does she react when a servant comes to feed her.

She waits, without thinking, her spirit lost in the outer space.

Somebody come to get her. They cover her body with a thick black cape. Her corseted dress does not leave much room for imagination, she is relieved. She doesn't know how many days she hasn't been out of her cage.

Eyes linger on her when she follows the long black corridors. She knows everyone knows what she is, Kylo Ren's whore.

She is brought before Snoke. He is alone, with his bloody Praetorian Guard for company. She doesn't kneel since he doesn't ask her to. Mel looks him in the eyes.

"My apprentice told me about your progress. I am with attention and hope his total ascent to the Dark Side. And you are an instrument, as you may have realized, so that he finally succeeds. "

During this speech, the golden giant advances towards her, rubbing his hands in a disgusting way. She can see him pass his slimy tongue over what takes his place of lips. He wants her, it's obvious.

"Yes, I would like very much, but my advanced age no longer allows me to find my pleasure in this way. I am sorry."

She shivers. She knows he prefers young boys. But the implicit threat hangs over her anyway.

"My apprentice is a little disappointed with your behavior lately, however, and he came to ask for my advice. He instructed me on the last phase of your apprenticeship. And it will be absolutely amazing, both for you and for me."

He raises his hand to her and she feels lifted in the air. Her cloak falls to the ground. She floats towards a neighboring room. A kind of training room, with the same instruments as in the one where she fought with Kylo. There are mattresses and cushions, weight machines and rings hanging from the ceiling, ladders along a wall ...

Snoke lays her on the ground, in the same position as this morning. Links coming from nowhere come to handcuff her and unite her ankles to her thighs. He looks at and smiles at her. He turns away and heads for the door to exit. She sees six shadows coming. And Snoke leaves the room with a simple sentence:  
"Have fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !  
> More or less than 20 peoples read this fan fic dayly.   
> This is more than I expected.   
> I'm gratefull to you, but kudos !!! even anonymously plz
> 
> And, next chapters are darker. I hope you'll enjoy


	33. The Knights of Ren (part 1)

The six black monsters surround her, however from a distance. Mel feels stripped of their eyes. Some take off their helmets, others take off their jackets and shirts. None seem to want to take the initiative immediately. One of them serves a glass of alcohol to all the others. There is a bar nearby.

She hears them whisper and sneer. The idea that kylo wanted to share her with his men never occurred to her. He's too possessive.

But she also remembers that these men and Kylo engage in unnatural practices with each other. She only believed that, Kylo having undoubtedly suffered them against his will, he would not go so far as to deliver her to these brutes. She was wrong.

"She is splendid. I understand that our little Kylo has finally decided to taste rape."

The man who expressed himself thus advances towards her and places his hand on one of her breasts. He tickles her nipple stuck by the jewel. She jumps. He then forces her to look him in the eye as he grabs her chin. His are light blue and cold. He is blond and his skin is pink. He has a magnificent face, classic beauty. He is shirtless.

"My name is Cardo and I'm going to fuck you first. The others will introduce themselves when their turn comes. We have drawn a straw."

He looks at her with brutal desire. The others sit on cushions, some grab their sexes and start to jerk. One is a Zabrak. Her sex is strange and Mel refuses to linger there. She feels the pressure increase on her jaw, but she refuses to give in. Cardo slaps her so hard that she falls to the ground, sounded.

"We're going to start from scratch. I could make you open your mouth, damn. Ushar, come here. We're going to start together."

She feels herself being manipulated and carried to a mattress. They put it on her backs, hands under her body and knees in the air. Her head hangs back, in the void. She can just see that the man named Ushar is younger, more muscular and thinner than his colleague. He is beautiful too, although less spectacularly.

Cardo holds her head and presents her his erect penis. That's all she can see in her field of vision from now on. He slaps her several times, but she refuses to open her teeth, despite the pain in her jaw.

A head tries to access the inside of her thighs. She tries to squeeze it as hard as she can. Nothing works. The man crushes her thighs downward, causing her to arch her back in pain. The ties pull her ankles excruciatingly. She feels a tongue licking her vulva.

"Damn, this slut is already slippery. Kylo prepared her well. Who would have thought!"

Ushar continues his exploration with his tongue. She can't hold back a groan. But keeps her mouth shut. He searches her insides and adds a finger, then two. She feels the suction exerted by the walls of her belly drag his hand inside.

"This bitch is hungry. Do you think my hand will be enough for her?"

What, his whole hand! No! She hears them laugh and swear to him that he will not enter his fist. Bets are held.

"By the way, the Supreme Leader told me that Kylo wants her to be fucked by ten stormtroopers every time she comes with us, without being authorized. According to you, she should how many? "

"At least sixty, if she takes all of us. Maybe a hundred if we do it right."

"But maybe she'll beg us very kindly."

"I don't care if she gets wet or enjoys it. I just want to screw her throat."

She recognizes Cardo's voice. No wonder Ben was perverted in such company. She begins to sob gently and salty drops flood her cheeks.

Ushar continues to penetrate her with his fingers. A third joins them and she feels her vagina stretch dangerously. Obscene noises fill the room. When he introduces the fourth, the pain is unbearable. But her vagina always seems to suck it forward.

How come her body doesn't obey her anymore. She gasps and sweat begins to mingle with her tears. She still grits her teeth.

Ushar plunges his hand deeper and she feels the joint of his thumb rub against her clitoris. He then decides to lick it and bite it.

Mel feels a shock wave run through her womb and her vagina is filled with juices.

Seeing that the girl's body responds correctly to his actions, Ushar pushes hard to run his thumb inside. She can't hold back a howl.

"Fuck, that's it, she swallowed my hand. It was tight though. Kylo mustn't have that big a dick after all."

Cardo took the opportunity to spread her mouth wide and penetrates her, now preventing her from closing it. She fails in taste and in the powerful odor which emanates from him. He hasn't washed.

"Damn, there it is, she swallowed my cock."

They both start to move in her body. She can't get over it. They use her without paying attention to her crying. She is trying to escape but she cannot move. The gag of flesh now in her throat scrapes her uvula.

The member of Cardo is not very thick, but long and twisted. He finally goes to the bottom and she can no longer breathe. She tries to calm down, but the fist in her vagina prevents her. It's too big, it will tear it apart ...

She feels the two men gasp. She doesn't understand why Ushar does it. When she hears someone addressing her.

"You like it, take a whore with your fist while I bugger you."

She does not recognize this voice, which seems older. The noises get louder. Now that they are four to be engaged in this orgy. The hand in his vagina jerks, accentuating the sensations to the extreme. She refuses but she knows that she will come, torn between these two men who rape her.

"No! You're not going to cum, bitch. I forbid you!"

What!

"Unless you want to get fucked by ten troopers, like a bitch in heat. Maybe you dream deep down ..."

What choice does she have now that she has been delivered by Kylo to these men and the entire garrison? She still resists a little, but the fist does not give her respite. She feels that he is trying to stretch his fingers. His wrist is eight centimeters wide. How is it possible? So far, she has only known Kylo, who nevertheless has imposing dimensions.

In a flash of pain, she feels herself leaving, while the member of Cardo continues to pound her. It is not very wide, and she can breathe. He rushes out and finishes masturbating on her breasts still covered with the veil.

The contact with the trapped buttons is excruciating. His purses cover her mouth. She tries to bite him while having spasms. He cums on her chest.

Ushar still has a fist in her. He too seems on the verge of reaching orgasm, under the blows of his colleague.

"She doesn't want to let go of me, that whore. I'm going to stay there all my life. I'm fine, as long as I have a dick in my ass."

She feels herself falling into a bottomless abyss, when suddenly he tears away from her. She can no longer take a breath. And she explodes in tears of pain, while she trembles with all her limbs.

"Already ten stormtroopers coming, and you haven't received all of the team's attention yet."

She would like her ordeal to be over and finally die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for "the girls' of Ren" de Leienna (LeiennaRen), who seems to, sadly, have abandon her story.
> 
> I wrote "unnatural practices" : that not my thought, but Mel's. She can't imagine, due to her education, that's even possible. It's not an homophobic comment from me


	34. Possession

Snoke is delighted. If he can no longer practice, he can still own another's body. That's his power, mind control and manipulation. He may from time to time unleash a flash of force and levitate all kinds of things. But it tires him quickly. No one has noticed the weakness of some of his powers, not even Kylo.

He chooses Kuruk. His Zabrak sex is perfect for sodomies. Long, flexible, made up of a succession of black balls of different sizes on a red axis. It must do well in the fifty centimeters, and some balls go up to six in diameter.

He knows they are all aware of being possessed by him. But they don't refuse it. If he just uses one each time ...

Anyway, he possessed all of their bodies, when Kylo Ren was initiated, even before he killed their previous leader. Snoke managed to make him understand that it was necessary for the cohesion of their group.

Snoke never attacked him in person. But he could not hold back a few tactile gestures, caresses and hugs. Kylo is so beautiful. But he never guessed that his master felt something other than an paternal affection for him.

When Kylo finally joined him, after the academy "catastrophe", Snoke was in heaven. Such great power to exploit. Either he transformed him into a real Sith, or he locked him in a cell and then had bits of his body delivered to his dear parents from time to time.

He is a little disappointed by his progress, however. Kylo cannot completely drop the light for the shade. If only he could be like his knights ... brutal and unconscious.

This idiot can't even agree to bend this girl to his will. Snoke has understood ther some feelings between them. Which justifies today's lesson. He will reject her and so will she. No matter her name. She is nothing. Except holes to fill with cocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and register.  
> I hope you like my creepy Snoke


	35. The Knights of Ren (part 2)

She has trouble coming back to earth and does not react when she feels somebody manipulate her again. She is detached and placed on the belly. Her knees are brought back under her and her buttocks stand up. Someone is holding her wrists firmly over her head. The cramps ravage her members. At least this position is more comfortable. She would slap herself! What comfort? She will be raped again and again by those beasts.

She feels the veil spread from her buttocks and two hands grab them. A tongue presses against her anus. Then fingers. Long and twisted like talons. She sees in her field of vision a hand taking her hair. The same long, twisted fingers. And especially red and black. She will be raped by the Zabrak!

Behind her his voice sounds:  
"Let's get into it together, Vicrul? I think she was never stuffed by two tails at the same time.

"No worries, as long as you help me slide her on my stick."

She sees a man lie down near her. He leans against a cushion and takes off his helmet. She is shocked by what she sees.

An older version of Ben. Long black hair, quite oily, a big nose, a mouth twisted by a vicious smile. He is stockier than Kylo, less muscular, but she has the impression of seeing the same man. It is troubling. Fortunately, his eyes are cold and hard.

"Everyone says I look like him. It must make you happy to fuck him again, sweetie."

His voice is also deep. She can't take it anymore. She wants this nightmare that has become her life to end. She is lifted gently in the air as he is placed under her. The hands then bring it down onto the erect cock, one leg on each side of the Vicrul pelvis.

She finds herself in front of him, eyes in eyes. He places his hands on her chest and caresses it. He takes her breasts out from under the veil and grabs the chain between the two clips with his teeth. As soon as he shoots, she screams.

He still hasn't started to move in her. He seems to be waiting for something. He feels her and she has to put her hands on her shoulders if she doesn't want to fall. She closes her eyes. He pulls the chain again.

"No! look at me. I want to see you in the eyes, when I start to fuck you."

She obeys. She did not notice that the crooked fingers had stopped grinding her. When she notices it, she lets out a sigh of relief. Vicrul begins to initiate a piston movement under her. his face is almost against hers, lying forward.

The pain in her chest mingles with the pleasure in her vagina. It's just a bad time to pass. She lets herself go, almost falling into a welcoming fog. If only she could sleep a little ...

Suddenly she feels something penetrate her from the back. She turns violently and sees the Zabrak drive a long black rod into her buttocks. It is too long. And it's not as smooth as a man's sex. It roars every time a ball manages to force her orifice. She screams, she cries, and struggles as much as she can.

"Stay there, bitch!"

A shrill voice.

"Stay with me, my buttercup. Don't leave my eyes."

A deep, sweet voice.

Having two sexes in her, just separated by a thin layer of skin, is new to her. Kylo has already inserted objects in the two holes, but the sensation of these two members pulsating inside her is incomparable. Always this alternation of sweetness and pain, pleasure and repulsion ... And these two dissimilar voices which muddle her brain ...

Panic takes her again when Kuruk pulls her head back by the hair. She is now with the bust vertical. She looks down to grasp that of Vicrul and she notices a bump that moves in her belly. As if a filthy beast was rummaging through her intestines. The bump is growing and she has the impression that her belly will be punctured.

But no. She survives. She is amazed at the ability of her body to accept the worst outrages.

Vicrul continues his movement from the bottom up, while Kuruk abruptly pulls his member out of her. He comes back again with force and her belly tightens again. She is no longer able to think. She begins to accompany the movement of these two men.

Suddenly Mel sees Cardo to her left, the cock ready to be swallowed up. She opens her mouth and accepts it. Behind him, two men are masturbating each other. A thrill of excitement overwhelms her.

"Damn, we broke that slut."


	36. Missing

Kylo finishes his organizational meeting after four hours. He wants to find his beautiful lady. He still doesn't know how to get her to come back. He was distracted throughout the session. And Hux did not fail to notice it. Fortunately, he never takes off his mask. That's it! He will reveal his face to the young woman. And tell her that he loves her.

Back in his apartment, he is surprised not to find her there. Her clothes are not there, neither is her cape. Where could she have gone? He realizes that she can't get out of here herself. Someone came to get her. Who? Not Hux anyway, Not Phasma. She was there too.

His knights have access to his home, but they never dared to come. Out of conscience, he rushes into their quarters. Nothing. They are also not in the training room.

He then runs off to Dame Vastah's salon. Troops don't often get to see Kylo Ren running, but they all move away quickly. On the other hand, they are used to his attacks of destructive rage. He slides on the ground. She is not there. He goes through the first floor infirmary and asks the droids to check the care entries. Nothing!

The last solution, Snoke.

In the elevator to the throne room, Kylo tries to calm down and put up mental barriers around his mind. His master must not know the state of anguish in which he finds himself. And especially not what he feels for her. When the door finally opens, he is serene, at least in appearance. He kneels with deference.

Snoke is strangely slouched in his big chair, his eyes lost in the air and his limbs dangling. He emits small grunts of pleasure. Suddenly, the Supreme Leader pulls himself together. He must have felt his apprentice arrive. A big smile lights up his grotesque face.

"Welcome Lord Kylo Ren. Any news on the mission I gave you?"

"Nothing important, Master, the mission is going on."

"Good! But what are you doing there instead of being at home enjoying the innumerable charms of your hostage."

"She disappeared. She escaped. I don't know how."

Snoke laughed softly.

"No, she didn't run away. She's there, next door."

Kylo does not react but he feels that his presentiments are justified.

"I wanted to surprise you and chat with her a little. But I was a little overwhelmed by the situation."

"Which one, Master?"

"It looks like you trained her well after all. She threw herself on the knights present and attracted them with her to get fucked. They couldn't resist."

Is that what this pervert was doing when he arrived? Witness the rape of his love by six thick brutes? Kylo shouldn't react. Do not show that he is injured. He suspects that she did not do it of her own free will. Even in her current state of depression.

He understands what Snoke wants: to make him irretrievably tip over to the dark side of rage and jealousy. Well, he's going to give him exactly what he wants.

"You mean she gets fucked by the six at the same time and wanted it?"

"Exactly, my dear apprentice. Your teaching has given her all kinds of desires. She can no longer do without sex. Look, if you want, for yourself."

With a gesture of Snoke, the glass of the door to the training room becomes transparent.

"Don't worry, it's a two-way mirror."


	37. The Knights of Ren (part 3)

She feels Kuruk waver for a moment. As if he woke up.

"Snoke must have been away. I'm back guys."

"Because he was in you? No luck"

"I intend to have fun with this bitch too."

Mel realizes then that she was raped by the Supreme Leader of the First Order. And that does absolutely nothing to her.

Kuruk resumes his progression through her entrails. She is on a cloud. With three sexes in her. The atmosphere around the room changed. Everyone noticed that she had joined the party.

She moves by herself along their members. She grabs the cock that is in her mouth and begins to rub the purses. She is not there anymore. Only her body takes advantage of the moment. The other two men in her stop moving as they watch her dance fascinated.

She undulates, twists and grows fears of happiness. She removes the member from her mouth and smiles at Cardo. She bends down towards Vicrul.

"May I, sir?"

"What do you want, my sun?"

"Enjoy, please"

he looks at her intensely and resumes his piston movements.

"When I tell you, my dear."

Kuruk also starts again and regains his senses. Cardo stuffs his dick into her mouth again while with her hands she caresses Vicrul's shoulders. In return, he kneads her chest. He still pulls on the chain, but this time she responds with moans of pleasure.

She imagines Kylo attending the scene and she smiles, blissful. He will be so proud of her. From now on, she will give him everything.

Kylo attends the scene, fists clenched. He sees her move her pelvis and scream of pleasure in the hands of his men. What did he do to her? Without her beautiful light, she is nothing more than an empty receptacle, ready to receive all the queues that pass.

Snoke has turned on the intercom and he can hear as well as he can see. He hears her ask permission to come. He's the one responsible for that too. She has no more will.

Cardo's cock seeks to penetrate even deeper. After she takes a deep breath, his member now slides to the back of her throat. It hurts. It hurts so much when he goes under her uvula. Her nose touches his pubic hair around the base of his penis.

Once he's all inside, Mel looks at Cardo with a sense of pride. Fuck you. She says it in her head and his eyes widen, as if he knows exactly what she is showing them all.

Cardo lets out a little growl.

"Whore..."

He loosens his grip on Mel's hair a bit. He hesitates for a moment, as if he was shocked by her performance. But, it doesn't last long, before he starts to ferociously stuff her throat.

Each blow ignites her. Her neck burns when she tries to open her mouth even more to allow Cardo's cock to go to the bottom. She's choking, but she doesn't care.

The movements of Vicrul and Kuruk are gaining speed and power. She twists in all directions, Cardo discharging in her neck. Sperm comes out through her nose and goes down on her chin.

Soon she rocks backwards. She is held by the arms of Kuruk who surrounds her, his large hands like spiders on her chest.

Kylo sees with horror an obscene ball stretching the skin of her belly. Vicrul ran his hand through her wet slit and frantically stroked her clitoris.

"Let me come ... Let me come ... Masters!"

This pleading voice is unbearable for Kylo. He now squeezes his hand on his lightsaber and is about to light it to kill Snoke, the thugs, and even her. When suddenly he hears Vicrul speak.

"Now, buttercup."

As she is swept away by the wave of pleasure that seizes her, Kylo falls to the ground, his head in his hands. He remembers everything.

His buttercup, her smile, shared moments lying in the grass, the first time he kissed her ... But he also remembers Chewie, the happiness of boarding the Millennium Falcon with his father, his mother's hand in his hair, who wishes him a good night ... All these little daily joys. And more.

He looks up and sees the knights spilling their cum on her, panting and moaning. Annihilated. Her spread legs let out rivers of mixed juices. White and yellow. She smiles at the void.

"Is that ten more troopers or don't we count that one?"

"I tell myself that this bitch would like to be fucked by a hundred more troopers."

"Trugden, Ap'lek, over to you."

Kylo raises his saber, and instead of killing them all, he ransacks the throne room. Soon there is nothing left that his saber has not destroyed, curtains, throne, ventilation ducts, railings. The pretoral guards immobilize him when he finally collapses on the ground.

"She is nothing. She is nothing to you."

Snoke puts a hand on his shoulder and tries to calm him down. Kylo can't kill them all. Six guards, six knights and Snoke. Their turn will come. He swears. Especially this monster of Supreme Leader who has taken from his head all these moments of happiness. He will pay. But he has to find a plan, and he has to save her.

"Go home. And feed on this anger and this hatred. It makes you more powerful than ever. You will become Vader's match. I'll call you when it's over."

"Promise me, Master, to let me punish her, before I kill her with my own hands. "

"You have more than a week, my friend, to do what you want with her. But let your men enjoy it a bit. Everyone has to taste her."


	38. The Knights of Ren (part 4)

They all returned to drink a glass of alcohol. Conscious again, Mel stands up suddenly to vomit. What happened to her? She doesn't remember anything after Kuruk started sodomizing her. What if his sperm was poisoned?

Then she remembers being lifted up in the air and watching the scene from the top of the room. She could see her body giving in to these monsters, but there was nothing she could do.

It hurts everywhere, she is covered with strange secretions. She knows that her ordeal is not over. So Kylo wants her to undergo this! So that she would know what he suffered?

She feels like waking up from the depression she had been in for the past few days. She decides to resist in her head, if she cannot resist in her body.

The door to her torture chamber opens to Snoke. His is followed by a small woman dressed in dark red. Her chest is exposed, and the folds of her skirt reveal her sex. However, this woman advances among all these men as if she were a queen.

She leans over Mel and looks at her with eyes full of contempt.

"Well, our little princess has become a hell of a bitch! She finally got what she deserves."

Mel recognizes Lila's face.

"Yes, miss, you are not worth more than me now. Nothing at all."

With a sudden gesture, she grabs the chain that connects Mel's nipples and tears off the clips. Mel screams in horror. And blood flows on her chest. Lila leans over and spreads the blood over her body with relish. She then returns to put herself between the knees of Snoke, who has sat on an armchair. She caresses him under his golden dress.

"As you can see, you are not the only one from Wes-San to fuck with us. What do you think Kylo will do with her?"

No! Not him! Snoke watches her tremble with all her limbs. Lila turns her head towards Mel, with a disdainful smile.

"Your dear cousins, however, did not suit them as I do. After fucking them to death, my knights sold them to a brothel for the little employes. They currently have to make more than twenty passes a day. All men dream of doing twin sisters. Especially so young. If you saw them ... they'll soon be sold to a lousy brothel on Nar Shadaa. "

Mel closes her eyes and thinks back to Val and Lyn, so pretty and so cheerful ... She tries to imagine their ordeal. It must be even worse to see someone you love being abused before their eyes without being able to do anything. They were so sweet and so close to each other ... Mel feels helpless. She cannot help them, just as she cannot help herself.

She is so tired ... She would like them all to let her fall asleep, even if she never wakes up again. But it is not in the Twi'lek projects who come to her.

He has bluish gray skin, with darker tips. He is still fully dressed but has removed his helmet. Mel never thought that a Twi'lek could so easily hide its long flesh growths. She looks away, wanting to show him that this no longer concerns her.

He bends over her and brutally tears the fabric of what is left of her skirt. He makes several thin strips. He lifts her head to wrap one around her neck. Mel refuses to let it go and hits him as much as she can. She tears off patches of skin from his cheeks and tries to sink his eyes with her thumb.

"Kuruk, it doesn't work any more! This whore doesn't give in. I like it that much."

He tightens the tie around her neck and pulls her towards one of the walls of the room. She is tempted to let herself be strangled. So he swings her over his shoulders, while she hammers his back with her fists. She screams, struggles and bites.

When he leans her against the wall, Mel feels the bars of a pull ladder behind her. He takes advantage of having perched her on his shoulders to hang her feet three feet from the ground by the straps he brought. He then spreads her legs. By leaning strongly against the bars, he takes care of her hands, pulled back. She can hold herself by the hands and her feet are almost propped up. Her chest leans forward.

In front of her, Trudgen opens his belt.

Behind him, Mel can see the other men fucking Lilo. They are five around her or in her. Her former maid is being sodomized by Kuruk and her mouth is taken by Cardo. She looks without blinking Mel, while emitting pussy whispers in heat. Ap'lek plays with her breasts which surrounds her member. Vicrul sodomizes Cardo and Ushar, Vicrul ...

Under Snoke's bulging eyes. At least his rapist is alone. No matter what he does to her, it couldn't be worse than with several bullies at the same time.

Mel can't help but howl when she sees what Trudgen is pulling out of his pants: two moving tentacles. They are quite fine and end in a pointed end. Her mouth will be spared, but not the rest.

She is crying profusely now. Trudgent grabbed her head and kissed her on the mouth.

"No!"

She bites his lower lip but he continues to smile and starts kissing her again. Meanwhile, Mel feels one of her head growths wrap around her neck. Soon she can no longer breathe, especially since he begins to strangle her. He moves away from her lips and the other growth enters her throat.

Suddenly, a pain blinds Mel. He introduced her tentacles into her, one in the vagina, the other in the anus. It seems that they change volume constantly. They are not stiff like a human sex, but flexible. He visibly concentrates to inflate them in her. And he starts pumping, pounding with his three tentacles sunk into Mel's body. Always thicker, always further.

She faints.

When she wakes up, everything is over. She has no memories of Ap'lek. However, he is getting dressed. She never even saw his face.

She is completely naked, her corset having been violently removed. Their's traces of blood on her waist.

Mel's legs are wide open, but what strikes her is her swollen belly. She gently presses on it and she sees torrents of sperm propelled outside her. Opalescent sperm, bright yellow sperm and a new black gooey liquid. And blood.

Snoke sneers, soon followed by everyone else. Lila comes to Mel and whispers in her ear:

"Will you leave me Kylo Ren now? It will surprise me that he still wants you."


	39. Reminiscence (part 5)

I remember ... Everything, but especially her. That little round and smiling face that follows me everywhere and that never stops talking. She speaks to me without expecting anything especially from me.

Most of the time it annoys me, but it feels good, someone who is not afraid of me. Little by little, I am getting used to her presence and her questions.

During these moments with her, the voices in my head are silent. I am no longer assailed by dark ruminations which continuously undermine the brief moments of joy that I can feel. her golden light calms me and I am soon on the verge of accepting her friendship.

When she first come, I dion't even notice that a ship had landed. I am focused on a rather complex book of astrophysics on the theory of "World between worlds".

She tumbles before me and begins her litany of questions. I do not answer her. At first.

But she obviously doesn't care. These questions bother me. But her tenacity quickly amused me. She is lively and funny.

She sulks as soon as she gets nothing, because she can't levitate a single leaf for example. If I show her how to do it, she watches me, fascinated, without even blaming me.

The others are more or less jealous of me, especially Voe, but she isn't. She contemplates me as if I were wonderful.

At the end of the two months, Luke announces to her, with the delicacy of which he is customary, that she does not have the necessary talents to continue training. I think that she has great provisions for the powers of the spirit, and to be irritating.

But that doesn't interest Luke. I am disappointed because she will have to leave. I will miss her for sure.

The following year, she returned. Her uncle, with whom I have already gone on an expedition with Luke, in search of Jedi artifacts, wants her to continue studying the sacred texts. He wants to make her a Force priestess. But that she does not yet know.

The first thing she does when disembarking is to run to my tree and jump in my arms.

I'm not too used to such gestures, but she is still so cute. Also radiant. My Sunshine. My buttercup ... I realize that I missed her. It's like I finally have a little sister who adores me.

She follows me everywhere like a little dog. She listens to me carefully, at least until she is distracted by a butterfly or something.

Around ten, she asked me to teach her how to fight with a wooden sword. I accept, even if I don't really see what she could do against me. I leave my lightsaber for a training sword.

She is small, but fast, and I get some painful blows for my limbs and my self-esteem. She announces to me with a laugh that it's been a year since her father authorized her to take lessons from her fencing master. She wanted to surprise me.

She is now getting bigger and longer. Her features are refined but her quilts show that she is still a child.

I tell her more and more easily my life with my parents and some anxieties that I know are acceptable. The rest, the voices in my head and my uncontrollable tantrums, she must not know. She is nevertheless perceptive, for a kid.

At twelve, she told me about her life plans. At least she can hope for the future. She is free to do what she wants. I'm a little jealous to hear her talk about getting married and having children. It is forbidden to the Jedi.

Studies and training continue. But one year, she doesn't come back. Then two. She writes to me all the time and I answer her. But I miss my little sister ...

I got closer to Tai. He almost fulfills the role of Mel, less funny. My classmates tire me more or less, I shut myself up. My parents never hear from me and Luke is relentless with me.

One day, I see Lor San's ship land. I don't even hope my buttercup is on board. She did not tell me anything in her last letters.

And suddenly, I see a creature advancing towards me. She wears a simple white dress that suggests an opulent breast. A golden belt surrounds her hips and underlines the curve of her buttocks. And her loose golden hair falls to her waist.

An apparition, a goddess. Who comes straight to me.

I realize who she is when she is only ten paces from me. I feel my jaw drop and I miss my breath.

I don't even know what she says to me anymore or what I answer her. I just know she runs away, leaving me alone, in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I think I will stop publishing this story for a while.  
> Everything is written thought.  
> But It's too difficult to bear stress.  
> This is my first fanfiction and my first attempt to write in english. Both  
> I don't even know if the english is correct.  
> I think it's too bold for me and I'm losing motivation.  
> My french version had bad, very bad feedbacks, essentially because there not such things as dark reylo or whatever there.


	40. Back to the cage

Mel looks up at the figure advancing towards her, imposing and threatening. This monster came to admire her tortured body and soul. He turns to Snoke.

"As you promised, I will take her home. I want to punish her for what she did with my knights. You will be able to dispose of her in ten days."

"Well, my faithful apprentice, I release you from all your obligations. Remember, she is an instrument for you to finally fully accept your destiny."

She can't resist, devastated, when he covers her with his black cape and he takes her in his arms. She can't walk anyway. He does not say anything. She neither. He can do whatever he wants with her. As usual. She feels herself leaving, thus tossed in his arms.

She wakes up in Kylo's bed. She hears a bath sink in the distance. She can't wait to drown there. He is bent over her and wipes Mel's body with a soft sponge. She doesn't want to think about what's next for her now. In ten days, her ordeal will be over. She will do anything to make him kill her.

Once this toilet is done, Kylo goes to look for a small key in a drawer of his bedside table. He tries not to cry under his mask. He, who wanted to show her his true face this morning, is now afraid to do so. What will she see there? The face of a monster certainly.

He enters the key in the small lock of her necklace and plays it. The necklace falls off. But the reddened imprint on her neck remains.

Mel doesn't understand what he's doing while leaning on her. The fallen collar, it is the turn of the attachments of her members ... Why does he release her? What new torture did he imagine?

She rubs her wrists, trying to remove the marks. These leather ties have not left her body for three weeks. They served Ben's murderer to coerce her. And to use her as he wanted.

Without these ties, she feels naked. She would almost laugh at the irony of her situation.

Still without a word, he wears her again, this time in the bathroom. And he immerses her in the bathtub.

Kylo then attends a strange scene. Mel uses him, pushing him back violently, to keep herself underwater.

It takes a few seconds to assimilate the fact that she is trying to drown. She must think that he will agree to help her there. Kylo's tears blur his vision as she struggles to stay underwater.

He grabs her under the arms and Mel rocks out of the tub. She falls on him and begins to hit him with all her might by overlapping him. She can't see anything either because of her tear-filled eyes. But she continues. And he lets himself go. She hits the monstrous helmet again and again.

She collapses on him, as he hugs her. Everything happened without a word and without a sound. They remain in this position for long minutes, until her sobs have dried up. Mel didn't notice his own.

As gently as possible, he brings her back to the bed, tearing off the soiled sheets. He goes to look for new ones and manipulates her delicately as he remakes the bed. The freshness of the sheets is a delight for Mel's bruised skin. Despite herself, she goes back to sleep.

She finds a doctor whom she knows at her side. Doctor Tanuko, with her speculum and inappropriate advices. Sher came with her kit and is caring for Mel's body. Soon, traces of bites, genital tears and various hematomas were smeared with balms.

She makes Mel swallow a broad-spectrum contraceptive. Her nipples are disinfected and her breasts are bandaged. The doctor's hands are soft and Mel finds some comfort in her compassionate eyes.

During all the treatments, Kylo stands at the door, but he can't even look at Mel anymore. He summoned this woman because she already knows Mel and maybe she can reassure her.

He had difficulty keeping the doctor's eyes when she assessed the situation. A visibly mistreated and abused woman in Lord Kylo Ren's bed. He had the impression that she saw and judged him through his helmet.

What good would it do to tell her that he is not responsible for the young woman's condition? He is the cause. He cannot lie to himself. Memories of what he did to her never stop coming back to him.  
Memories of things he was subjected to, too. It all gets mixed up in his head. He understands how the monster he became could be born. He sits in the living room, on the mattress where his love suffered.

The doctor leaves, not without deciding to send him a last look charged with contempt and disapproval. She's afraid of him, like everyone on board. Her eyes wander over the structure above him. She is surprised to see him so dejected, his head in his hands and his shoulders covered in convulsions.

What did he think was going to happen? That such games were without consequences? She does not understand how it is possible to be faced with a monster who cries in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about last time !  
> It's wasn't an ultimatum, but I'm quite lost now.  
> Thanks for those who follow this story


	41. Aftermath

When Mel emerges again, she finds a Kylo's black top against her. Like the first day, she is amazed by its size. She could make it into a dress. She sniffes it. It is clean this time. She hears no noise in the apartment. She decides to put it on. As expected, it falls below the buttocks. No matter what new game Kylo will offer her, she doesn't care.

She gets up, but her legs are struggling to carry her. She feels extremely weak, even though Doctor Tanuko's treatment seems to have been effective. She heads for the door, trying to find a solution to go out when she sees him, asleep on the mattress at the foot of the metal frame where she was chained.

She advances carefully, so as not to wake him up. Arriving at the door, she carefully examines the control unit when she hears a murmur behind he.

"Mel..."

She turns to see him rise on his forearms. His still masked face rises towards her, imploring.

"Mel .... Please ... I'll help you run away."

This name, pronounced by this monster, repulses her.

"How do you know my name? Did I shout it while I was sleeping ... Or while your men were raping me at your request?"

He does not answer. Mel approaches him. She still wants to hit him.

"No, I didn't even know. I will never ..."

"You would never have what? You would never have beaten and raped me?"

She is now against him and is about to hit him with a whip that she caught in passing.

"Yes, I did ... But not them, never them ..."

And the mighty Kylo Ren bursts into tears at her feet, without trying to hide from her. It is as if he is without will.

Mel's mind quickly regains its liveliness and she decides to chain him in return. He lets himself go when a first chain keeps one of his hands in the air. Mel attacks his other arm. He kneels while she pulls with all her might.

She is now facing him, in the armchair where he usually sits to enjoy the spectacle she offers him.

Kylo could quickly detach himself from his shackles. But he doesn't want to. May she take advantage of this moment to humiliate him. She has the right.

"Answer, dirty monster! My name! How did you know?"

Kylo keeps his eyes on the ground.

"When Vicrul called you "buttercup" ... A spark ... I remembered everything ... I remembered you."

"What ?! Did you attend the scene? You got off, I hope, you dirty pervert?"

He is crying again.

How does he dare? Mel picks up the whip and hits him hard on the back.

He doesn't scream. He always looks at the ground.

"No ... He ... Snoke kept me busy all day. I looked for you everywhere, you were gone ... He told me that ..."

New whistle of the whip, new pain.

"What did you say?"

"That you ... you wanted to fuck them all ... I didn't believe it ... So he showed me."

Mel suspends her gesture as she prepares to strike again. He thought she ... It's not enough.

"I couldn't kill them all ... I had to get you out of there alive ..."

"I died several times in this room, asshole."

"I'm begging you, listen to me! I have to find a way quickly ... so that you can escape."

"So I can escape? Why?"

"That's what I came to tell you ... Coming home from my meeting ... That I loved you."

"Foul ... bastard ... monster ..."

Mel accompanies each word with a whip. Her arms are on fire, but she can't stop.

"What do you mean ... You love me? .. You don't know what it's like to love ... You have no heart."

Blood flows from the places where the whip tore his clothes, on his thighs, belly and back. Kylo endures the pain, because he knows she needs to hurt him, even a fraction of what he made her endure.

"Mel! We're running out of time ..."

She grabs the lightsaber he placed at the entrance. She turns it on and heads straight for him. Kylo can no longer bear what he did to her, or all that he did to those who crossed his path. She's going to kill him, it's written. His only worry is not knowing what might happen to Mel afterwards.

Mel resolutely raises the saber. Instead of hitting this monster, she attacks the frame above him. She strikes again and again, reducing the structure into glowing fragments.

Kylo feels his ties fall to the ground and so does he. He falls on his knees. He doesn't even feel the pain she has inflicted to him. Eyes closed, he feels Mel's hands land on his helmet and press the side buttons.


	42. Reminiscence (part 6)

I don't know how to react when she is by my side. My hands are sweaty, I can't seem to look her in the eyes and when I kissed her on the forehead, it was my mouth that I was aiming for, before picking myself up. What an idiot!

Mel is however the same inside, I see it, the same intelligent and funny girl. But she will never be my little sister again. I know it.

This Lor San fool winks at me when I come back to the common room with her. Luke seems to notice nothing, as usual. I decide to pretend as if nothing had happened and to listen to her talk about the two years she spent away from me.

Ben is weird, but at least he admitted it. I can't wait to find again the Ben I know. He responds vaguely when I speak to him. It horrifies me. So, I start a conversation with the others. There are two newcomers, a boy of five and a little girl of seven.

She makes me think of myself. She opens her eyes wide as soon as a tall one tells of one of his adventures and laughs out loud.

"Well, maybe we could train if you want, I'm afraid I regressed."

Ben looks at me, as if he doesn't understand what I'm telling him, but he nods after a moment.

"I'm changing myself. See you in ten minutes in the courtyard?"

When Mel returns, she is dressed in light gray cropped pants, brown boots and a tight-fitting white tunic. She does it on purpose or what!

"If you want, can we use real lightsabers?"

"No, they are reserved for Jedis, apprentices or masters. And you are neither."

"If you say so. Lor explained to me that it is quite recent, this low hand of the Siths and Jedis on this weapon. And I remind you that someone can have powers in the force without being neither.

"If you say so."

"Do you really intend to be abject?"

Ben is truly magnificent when he goes into defense. He knows very well that I usually attack the first. But not this time. I take my time. And I admire him by turning around him.

He became more muscular. But his body still seems to be too big for him. Her hair is almost too long. But his mouth, when he bites his lips ...

I am always amazed when I realize how much he ignores the effect he has on me. However, at this precise moment, I can't help but notice that I am having an effect on him too.

He attacks thrusting, and I jump to the side. It strikes again, and I jump over the wooden blade. While jumping I give him a light blow to the left arm. We are not there to hurt ourselves too much.

"One touch to zero!"

He smirks.

She has not regressed at all. She had to train even harder. I dare not use the Force, because that would be cheating. So I try to touch her as best I can. But she is fast. It begins to exhaust me, to leap in all directions.

I decide to pretend. When she thinks I'm going to hit up, I switch to the left and I rotate behind her. She turns around, but can't help but touch her with the back of my sword.

"One by one."

This dance continues for a few minutes, and I'm more and more sweaty. My power is useless. So I'm going to shorten the fight.

On the point of being hit again by Ben, I see as a solution only to give him a trip. It is low, but I can see that he is considering more and more seriously the use of Force.

Carried away in my streak, I mow one of Ben's legs but I can't help but he takes me by the waist to train with him. I land astride him. And time stands still ...

I do not know what to do. Mel put me on the ground and I can't move a toe. She looks at me strangely, her hands on my chest. I can not breath anymore.

Fortunately Tai arrives with Hennix!

"Our little Mel beat you! Amazing!"

"You know, Mel, that this vision of Ben on the ground will make me the day, or even more ..."

Tai and Hennix are laughing as I get up. I dust my tunic and my pants and I turn to give my hand to Ben to make him stand up. His eyes are wide and focused on me. He takes my hand and soon finds himself very close to me.

Fortunately for me, the other two idiots saw nothing. I move away from her after congratulating her on her progress.

"You can take revenge whenever you want. But don't expect too much."


	43. The master plan

He dares not open his eyes. He knows she is facing him. She said nothing. He feels his warm breath on his face. He wants to die.

Mel stares at him. She can finally see the face of her oppressor. He has changed so much! Both older and younger. As if he hadn't grown old since the destruction of the academy. But also as if he had gone through far too many horrible things to come out unscathed. A bloody walking paradox.

She puts the mask on the ground and goes to sit again in an armchair.

"What do you propose?"

Kylo is struggling to regain consciousness. He feels naked in front of her, vulnerable. It is only a fair return of things. Nor can he lift his head and open his eyes to see it.

"I thought there were at least three things to do: prepare for your escape, create a diversion, and delay your scheduled kill."

"Keep on going."

"The easiest way is to prepare a shuttle ready to take off wherever you want."

"I imagine Wes-San is unthinkable."

"Indeed! You would rather have to go through a planet, like Corellia, or better, Nar Sardaa. You could then get rid of the ship, and take a less recognizable one."

"You have thought of everything, I see."

"You will take Snoke's ship and I will give you imperial credits ... I will also give you the key to a house on Naboo."

"Out of the question!"

"My mother offered me a small shack next to her mansion, on an island on the lake. I never went there. She thought it would be more acceptable for me to come there, keeping my independence and. .. "

"You mean you kept the key all this time?"

He is silent. He never wanted to part with it. He is not sure why. If he gives it to Mel, he gives up on a possible return to the womb. Not that he had seriously considered this possibility, but it remained an option in the back of his mind.

"You can go wherever you want, but Naboo looks pretty like Wes-San, that's what I said to myself just before meeting you and ..."

"Then? The diversion?"

Always that same contemptuous tone. She is ruthless.

"I have to find a way to deactivate the particle generator that controls the speed of light ... And maybe one or two explosions ..."

"Very well, what about the last part?"

"About the ship. It’s the only one that doesn’t have a tracker. There’s no security in the Snoke hangar. Both of us, we need to meet him. Snoke asked to see me in exactly nine days, with you or your body. "

"Never! I never want to meet this pervert again."

"Yes I know."

Mel wants him to watch her. Then she would know if she can trust his plan. But Kylo keeps his eyes on the ground.

"But you have no choice. All the other docks are well guarded and the vessels can be easily tracked, even mine. And removing them without setting off an immediate alarm, it's impossible."

"So, we find ourselves in front of Snoke, and ..."

"You will have a lightsaber and new clothes ... I would present you as what you are: a Force-sensitive person who could become an apprentice for him. Or for me."

"And do you think he's going to believe that?"

"He ordered me to finish with you. To switch permanently to the Dark Side. In the process, I can very well admit to him that the feelings that I have for you and that he felt, are due to this Force bond between us. That's what made you resist me. It's only the truth. And I realized that a new apprentice would be a good gift. "

"Not stupid, although a little convoluted."

"Snoke likes what's convoluted, trust me on this one. While he thinks about the possibilities and their implications, he'll let his guard down. He'll give himself some time to make a decision ..."

"And everything will explode?"

"And everything will explode... But we'll have to get rid of him, at least temporarily. I have to think about it."

"What about the Praetorian guards?"

"They are not a problem. They are just there to do the extras. And there will be two of us fighting."

"What do I have to lose, anyway. Except life"

He still hasn't looked at her...


	44. Fucked up

Mel seems to accept the plan. She goes in the kitchen prepare to eat.

The hard part now is to put in place what he has planned. The material organization are not a problem to Kylo, he kept his suit of radar technician. The important thing is not to be spotted by a possible surveillance of his apartments by Snoke. He wouldn't have forgotten to post at least one spy. But Kylo has a sleight of hand or two ...

He changes quickly and puts on this ridiculous disguise a second time. As he heads for the door, he hears Mel gasp in surprise. He turns around and she recognizes him. She seems stunned by his appearance, a hand over her mouth.

Soon, Mel can't stop laughing. She would cry. He looks upset like a louse. Fortunately she was able to attend this show. This quickdraw ... She recognizes him, but she knows it's because she's been around him now for several weeks.

Kylo turns away, angered that the first eye contact he had from the start was in this context. She will choke if she continues. But he realizes that it is also the first laugh he has heard from her in years.

"It's okay, we're not going to spend the day there."

...

"I'm away for a few hours. Try to get over it."

Kylo leaves the apartment, taking care not to be followed. He launches a Force pulse to confuse any nearby droid or humanoid.

Mel tries to calm down, but it's difficult. His face looked even more youthful. Any sense of threat has left her. She rests again, a smile on her lips. She needs to regain strength.

When she wakes up, Kylo is back. He changed and wears his former black clothes. He announces to Mel that the little program he has concocted for the explosions is in place. He found a solution for light speed. He will see that tomorrow. His explanations are dry and concise. And he no longer looks at her.

Then begins a period of cohabitation with him like Mel has never known. He avoids her as much as possible and is most often absent. He wants it to be over quickly. To be able to move on? To avoid having to look at the abject woman she has become in his eyes? To avoid having to feel remorse?

Mel takes the opportunity to recover from her trauma. Fortunately, he no longer touches her. She even went so far as to offer to cure his injuries.

Soon, she can no longer bear the tension between them.

"You know, we still have six days to support each other, we could take the opportunity to discuss."

"What could we have to say to each other?"

"I don't know, tell me about yourself, how you became what you are, how you experience being lobotomized by your master ..."

...

"Everything you believed is false. You live in a lie. For all these years."

"I know ... Still, some things are true, like Luke's attempted murder on me ..."

"What?"

"Oh yes, my dear uncle tried to murder me in my sleep. He had found good in Vader, who had however done so many abominable things, but was unable to see anything to save in me. His precious academy , it wasn't even me who destroyed it. After that, I had no choice. All the doors closed, one after the other ... "

"This is what you find as excuses!"

"I'm not looking for excuses, I'm just saying that I was screwed up ... from the start. Despite all your questions at the time, you didn't listen to what I craved to say to you. I didn't want to be who I was, I was fucked up, the minute Snoke found me. I have no conscious memory where he’s not there, blowing my mind, make me believe all kinds of things. I've never been alone. Looking back, I tell myself that I was damn tough. Since I was born, Mel, and even before ... "

"Why didn't you tell me about it? Or your parents?"

"I didn't want to scare you. They were already afraid of me, of what I could become, especially my mother. My father, he couldn't assume his new position. And he didn't understand Force. All my gestures were watched, commented on. By everyone. And they did nothing to protect me. They should have seen ... "

"And they sent you to your uncle's ..."

"Who abandoned me too, as soon as he could rape my head ... How can we judge someone for what's going on in his head? And decide to put him to death. Damn, I can't even more to sleep without having the handle of my lightsaber in my hand! "

Mel doesn't know what to do anymore. He says it all with his eyes on his boots. She blames herself for not having digged at the time, for being satisfied with what was on the surface. He cries softly.

"I was just a kid. I could never have imagined all of that ... I thought you were going through some sort of late adolescent crisis, in a family a little more complicated than the average."

All this mess ... Mel wants to take him in his arms. But she doesn't dare.

"Why don't you call me Ben anymore?" he asks her.


	45. Intimacy

Her new costume was delivered to her. A mid-length black tunic, quite suggestive with a cleavage and waist highlighted by a black leather belt. Black boots, black short pants, black gloves, a black cape ... A perfect outfit for a Sith apprentice. Mel looks beautiful. Black suits him well.

Kylo gave her a lightsaber, a war catch guarded by Snoke. She presses the button and a white glow lights up the room. The effect is strange. The blade is not stable like a normal saber. Nor is it crackling like Kylo's. It looks like it emits moving waves all around. It is very beautiful. The handle is covered with black leather.

Together, they moved all the furniture in the living room and piled it up elsewhere. He can train her. They start with wooden swords, but she dreams of switching to a lightsaber. They agree to try, but for safe movements. The first shock between their sabers is magnificent. Mel is distracted by the little multicolored sparks which escape at the slightest touch.

"When you break the white light, it creates a rainbow. It is known."

Kylo seems however as fascinated as she by this phenomenon.

They fight for hours and hours. Mel feels her strength coming back completely. She jumps, turns, parries, pretends. It is a real happiness. He has a new style. More slender movements. The objective is no longer to show their strength and power, but to perfect an aerial choreography, where each gesture is calculated.

Kylo lets her lie down as usual in the mattress that has been placed in the kitchen. He goes to his bed making the point that he can now look her in the eyes without feeling obliged to turn his head in the instant. Their discussions have allowed him to restructure. For the first time in a long time, he feels at peace.

Asleep, he can't help feeling a presence by his side. Kylo doesn't know when she joined him. It was probably not a very good idea to suggest that she lie down where she suffered so much. But the mattress is too small for his size.

She is lying a meter from him. Well separated. In the flickering light of the nightlights, he observes her. She seems soothed, her chest rises gently and her long blond hair floods the bed, like rivers of honey. He will succeed in saving her. Or he'll die trying.

He fell back to sleep when he feel that an arm rests on his chest. She must have rolled while sleeping. Her warm breath caresses his chest. He dreams of being able to touch her. But that is not possible anymore. He would never want to fall asleep so he would be able to admire her for ever.

When Mel wakes up, she realizes that they are now face to face, only a few inches apart. He sleeps, serene. She looks at him attentively, counting all the moles on his face, trying mentally to map them out. She can't get over how beautiful he is. But after all, this has always been the case. She tries to imprint his features on her mind when he opens his eyes.

"Hello Mel."

"Hello?!"

"Slept well.?"

"Yes thank you. I couldn't sleep there. I figured you wouldn't mind ..."

"You didn't bother me."

It almost looks like a smile.

"I ... I realized that I don't know what to call you anymore ..."

"You can keep calling me monster. That's fine with me.”


	46. Reminiscence (part 7)

I can't take it anymore, I can't stand her presence at the academy anymore. Yet she is distant, as she has never been before. It must be something I did. I know I told her that I would do everything to forgive myself, but it is getting worse from day to day. No one else notices. They've given up on understanding me for so long.

I can't take it anymore, Ben's coldness hurts me a little more every day. If this continues, I will have to shorten my stay here. I have tears in my eyes all the time, but only Lor San noticed. I'm never alone with Ben. He always manages to get Tai to be there. I decide to act.

I am taking notes in my cabin, away from the others, when I feel a presence behind my back. Mel is there, trembling on the doorstep. What is she doing here in the middle of the night?

"What did I do to make you behave like that with me?"

I can't answer her, because I don't understand myself.

"Talk! Or I'm leaving tomorrow."

"No! Stay, please."

She approachs toward me gently and kneel at my feet. I take one of her hands in mine. She asked me a question:  
"You do not love me anymore?"

"Yes, I love you. You know that."

"No, I don't know."

"I love you and I'm not allowed to anymore. Not this way."

"How? 'Or' What..."

"I'm a Jedi, and the Jedis don't like it, not the way I love you."

These few words make me understand what has changed between us. Ben no longer sees me as a painful kid, an adorable and horrible sister. He sees me as a woman. I am still far from being one. But I feel my heart beating all the time. Finally!

"Yes, you have the right. You can do what you want, Kylo. And I love you too, for so long. I never dared to hope that you looked at me like now."

Mel approachs her imploring face towards me and I feel that I will fall for such beauty.

"You don't have to follow rules that don't suit you. Does it matter if you don't become a Jedi after all?"

He looks at me seriously.

"But you're only 15 and I am 23."

"It doesn't matter. I know I'm yours, ever since I saw you under the tree the first time."

I can't help leaning over to her. Our lips touch and all my good resolutions fly away. I take her in my arms and she lets herself go. She is now on my lap and I take her face in my hands. I can no longer think.

His lips are delicious, both tender and hot. He starts to spread mine and plunges his tongue into my mouth, looking for mine. It’s divine. I close my eyes for a moment, then open them again. I need to detail all of his features while he kisses me.

I totally surrender to these new sensations. Now I have to explore her body with my hands. I start with her thin size. She looks at me seriously and I return the favor. Her hands are on my shoulders, on my neck, in my hair. And I feel a heat invade me. I want to stay with her all my life.

I feel something press on my thighs. Something trying to get out of his pants. I don't know what it is and it intrigues me. I put my hand on it and immediately Ben utters a groan of pleasure. I continue and her sighs increase. Did I do that to him?

I now run my hands under her clothes, eager to touch her skin as she delicately touches me. I find her chest and press it. Now it's her time to moan. I'm not sure what to do in this situation, but neither is she. And it seems to be going very well.

I decide to take off my tunic so that it has unlimited access to my breasts. I didn't even know they could be so sensitive. It doesn't tickle me, it's sweeter. Once undressed above the waist, he plunges his head into it. As his hands drop lower on my stomach.

I decide to take off my shirt to taste the contact of her skin against mine. She now caresses my chest. I put my hand between her legs and I press. She jumps and lets out a little cry. I want to remove everything that covers it. And I can see that it's the same for her.

I am naked before him and he is naked before me. I think I could die right away. Our members embrace and I could drown in his dark eyes. I don't know what could be more wonderful. He halts gently against my face.

I'm trying to caress her crotch, my erect cock when suddenly, the world collapses.

"No, not that!"

The walls of my cabin are projected outwards, Luke on the threshold, looking at me as if I were a monster.


	47. Close

It is day, or at least artificial light imitates day. And they're still looking at each other, saying nothing.

There are only five days left. Mel continues to have nightmares from seven-tailed monsters, but she no longer suffers in her body. Saber training helps strengthen her muscles. She eats well and is no longer in the permanent stress in which she was plunged since her abduction.

She now knows that it is Ben who is facing her. Or Kylo. But in any case, no longer the monster that terrorized her. She feels like in a bubble in this bed with him.

"Not everything was happy in the memories I have of you, you know. Snoke could have let me remember, at least the end, when Luke separated us. It would have been perfect for making me suffer even more."

"No, Snoke couldn't afford it. Because you should have left everything else ... I was devastated after this scene. Lor San was visibly unhappy for me. But Luke was intractable. I couldn't not stay or even come back. And you turn right after ... "

"I was wondering when I could see you again. I was ready to give up on everything. You were right, becoming a Jedi didn't really interest me. And Snoke came back, without stopping. Telling me that you didn't deserve me ... "

"Did Snoke know me?"

"I never understood how the connection with him works, but yes, he knew you, like the girl I loved."

Mel gets closer to Ben, she wants to find this feeling, that of her 15 years, before being raped and tortured by a monster who had taken the form of her love. She puts her mouth on his and kisses him tenderly.

Ben has never felt such a soft touch before in the past few weeks. She was always attached. She couldn't touch him. Still, he can't help but back off a bit.

"You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Take pity on me."

"It's not pity, Kylo."

Mel positions herself astride him and he feels her hands go through him. It's incredible. He lets himself go between her thighs. Without daring to touch her back. She leans forward and begins to play with her tongue while stroking his hair. Her own cascade down on him.

She begins to kiss him everywhere, on the eyes, on the nose, on the mouth, in the neck ... she licks it and sucks the skin from his neck. She wants to mark him in turn. When she raises her head, she observes the red disc which decorates his white throat. It's her turn. He remains motionless, without speaking. And when their eyes meet, she feels like he is her world.

She runs her hands under his tunic and begins to undress him. She wants to taste everything, as he has done so often. she descends along his body. She lingers on his bust and explores each scar. Some are linked to fights, more or less clear cuts, but others resemble electric burns. What could they have done to him? She refrains from crying ...

She keeps going. Mel watches him regularly to see how he is reacting, but Kylo still dares not move. When she reaches the level of his pelvis, he cannot hold back a movement. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from continuing. But she looks at him with determination.

She gently lowers the waistband of her pajama bottoms, Mel takes his glans in her mouth and starts a little tongue movement. She puts her hands on his cock and gently caresses it. She feels him flinch under her.

It is the first time that it has not been forced to do what she does. And she feels powerful, mistress of hisreactions. She swallows him then begins movements from bottom to top, with delight.

Kylo refuses to let her do it. He stands up suddenly and turns her back on the mattress.

"No stop..."

"Why?"

"You can't ... You can't want ..."

"Because you don't want me anymore? After what they did to me ..."

"No, of course, that's not what I meant ..."

"Do I have to tie you up?"

She regains control of the situation. Mel forces him back to lie down. She decides to sit on him, which she pushes towards the back of her outstretched arms. He has no choice, he will have to accept what she does to him. It is not really an ordeal. He should survive.

She lifts her buttocks a little, just to allow him to take his cock and insert it into her. She slides along his member, placing her hands on his chest, while she stands up straight. Whenever he took her in this position, Mel had to grip the chains that held her hands above her head firmly so as not to fall. Now she can caress his belly and chest. And she does not deny it.

Kylo can't take his eyes off Mel. He sees that she gives him permission to move inside her, but she still refuses him to put his hands on her. Mel pushes him away every time he tries. He moves the pelvis slowly, as she emits small sighs of contentment. The scene continues, as if in slow motion ...

Soon, he couldn't resist grabbing her hips to keep up with her pace. Then one of his hands goes up to grab a breast. He desperately tries to raise his head to kiss her chest, while diving into his golden eyes. But she prevents him again.

Mel feels complete, finally, and no longer an object, thus filled by him, in control, but on the verge of rupture. She accelerates her movements, she twists with pleasure. As she rocks, she leans over him and presses her lips to his.

Kylo can't resist for long and he moves his hips frantically. She utters little moans, which become cries. As she stands up violently, he explodes in her. And he explodes in turn.

Panting, trembling and raspy, they hug gently, the time that their shared orgasm gradually ebbs. They did not notice that they were levitating three feet above the bed. They then literally collapse. Always ecstatic.


	48. Connected

The last few days have passed like a dream. They are finally themselves. The discussions resume, as in the past, between bickering and shared memories, combat and sex. Their degree of intimacy amazes them both.

They cannot be satisfied with each other, in its entirety. Mel only feels alive when he presses her on the bed and crushes her with his weight, or enters her, with her tongue, fingers or member. Kylo craves for her hands to his body and forher lips. The warmth of her body against his. And with her eyes.

She refuses to take contraceptives now. What will happen will happen, she told him. They know very well that they may not have a future together. He did not dare to force her. He likes to imagine her pregnant, facing the water of the lake on which her house is located. The round belly and the calm face. But Kylo cannot see himself on these images of happiness.

However, there is no longer an option that he stays, as it was the plan originally. He will accompany her on Nar Sardaa, then on Naboo, or elsewhere. And they will never leave each other. They will spend their time making love.

However, the precariousness of her situation is always present, like a threatening cloud above them. Kylo prepares her for the fateful interview with Snoke to go as smoothly as possible. They practice together on the gestures and the tone to be adopted to make people believe that she has shifted.

Mel is not very sure to succeed in succeeding. After all, her powers are limited, a little levitation, a certain foreknowledge of what is going to happen, which is more for her psychology, a good knowledge of the Force and its mythology, and an aptitude for combat ... Kylo promised to help him out a bit by sending him some of his energy.

""Yes, you can. Didn't you understand that your power lies in your rejection of submission? Snoke won't be able to break you. Besides, I don't know if you noticed, but we no longer need to speak ... Your spirit is in me, and mine in you. I love you so much that I couldn't survive without you.""

Mel reacts to these unspoken words by sitting on his lap while he is in one of the chairs. She wants to test his theory. She puts a leg on each side of his hips and begins to probe his mind. Ben's thoughts are clear and simple. There is only her, at this precise moment.

She looks into his eyes, so expressive that she wonders if he is right. It has become too easy to know what he is thinking.

She hears him ask her to kiss his, without a word forming in his mouth. He tells her how he feels about her. And she kisses him by grabbing his shoulders. She wants him to bite her collarbone. And he runs. She wants him to stroke her hair. And he still runs. She runs a hand through his hair, always as surprised by their beauty and softness.

The other submits to each request. It's wonderful, this connection.

At the thought that she wants him inside, he begins to lift her tunic and then take his cock out of his pants. She rubs against him, moaning with pleasure. With her silent consent to him, Ben takes her in his arms and makes her descend slowly around his rod. They remain thus for a few moments, without daring to break this grace.

Mel, her eyes still glued to those soft dark eyes, begins a slow, rhythmic dance. Ben responds by adapting to her rhythm, his eyes riveted on her golden irises. And they reach orgasm together, at the same time.

"I love you."


	49. The offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to publish Chapters 43 and 44. I managed Chapters to reintroduce them, so former Chapter 43 is 45, 44 is 46... I realized that the story sucks because of this oversight. Forgive me please !

They dress one last time, as if they were going to throw themselves into the arena. Which is not far from reality. She in her black Amazon outfit, her hair tied in a heavy braided bun, he in his usual uniform. It's Mel who puts his helmet on. She can't help kissing him again, separated from her lips by the cold of the metal. She no longer needs to see her gaze to know her most intimate thoughts.

He ties her saber to her belt and she does the same for him. He gives her a blaster and a few miniature grenades, if necessary. In one of his pockets, he places the key to Naboo's house, a small holodisc to insert in the console of the shuttle she will take, as well as a few thousand galactic credits.

Mel shudders at the thought that he is preparing her to accept to leave alone.

"No, don't worry, it's just in case things go wrong."

They go out for the throne room. People look at them aslante, as if this all dressed in black couple will be soon their new masters and bully the galaxy. They seem to have so much power ...

The elevator door opens to Snoke, lookout. Obviously surprised by the presence of the young girl, alive and fine, dressed like a Sith. Kylo Ren and the woman kneel together and are bowing with deference.

"My faithful apprentice, explain yourself! What is this whore doing here in this outfit?"

Kylo Ren looks up.

"It's a surprise for you, Master. What you mistook for affection was actually interest. It turns out that she is extremely sensitive to force. It's the reason why she has always resisted deep within her. "

"And you decided to turn her over to the Dark Side? On your own?"

Kylo stands up and examines the room. The six pretoral guards are there, motionless, on the alert. Nobody else. Whatever Snoke plans to do, he wants to enjoy it alone. Ben smiles in his mask.

"You can do what you want with her now."

Snoke gets up and walks over to the young woman.

"I'm not sure that she has not more interest as a whore than as a warrior. Anyway, how to integrate her into Ren's order, when they all fucked her, with so much of pleasure on her part. "

"Master, I did not say that she should integrate my knights. They have no power in the force. And I too was raped by these men myself ..."

"You are right, indeed. A new Force user ... Aren't you afraid that she will take your place, according to the Rule of Two?"

"No, Master, she is not that strong. And you know what I think of this Rule."

"You've always hated traditions, haven't you?"

Snoke steps towards Mel and, with a gesture, gives her permission to get up. He stares at her and looks for a glimmer of rebellion in her eyes. Surprised to find not, he turns to his red guards.

"You, come here and kill her."

He turns to his apprentice, who doesn't even pretend to be surprised.

"We will see what she is worth. At worst, she dies. At best, we subject her to other tests. And that could be fun."


	50. The scarlet guards

The guard advances towards Mel , he has a sort of stick with a vibrolame at the two ends. Mel has never fought such a weapon. Sticks yes, she has already practiced, but not with the risk of being electrocuted. She puts herself in a defensive position.

With a gesture, her opponent divides his stick in half and starts playing with the two pieces, making it describes rapid circles. Mel concentrates and she waits. Everything for jshowing off. She feels confident.

At the first contact with him, she congratulates herself on having trained with Kylo, who is of a completely different force. She therefore engages in dance, aerial and sharp. She suspects that she will have to go on the offensive, if she wants to make Snoke believe that she is a user of the Dark Side. Kylo briefed her well.

She ward off, she feints, but she also attacks, in large fluid movements. Her opponent has no powers, so she can jump in the air and spin in all directions, without risking seeing him do the same.

Kylo observes her while observing the greatest calm. He shouldn't make it clear to Snoke that there is another, more personal issue in this fight. Snoke seems captivated by the performance, but Kylo can not help thinking that his piercing blue eyes are undressing her right now.

It will come to an end, that's for sure. The guard deconcentrates. There are still twenty minutes before everything degenerates. If only she could gradually lower the number of opponents. He holds back a sigh of relief when he sees her piercing the scarlet skull with a perfectly adjusted touch. The guard falls at her feet and she turns, without emotion towards, his master.

"Perfect, perfect. But I would prefer to toughen up the test a bit. You seem very comfortable with this sword. Where did you find it?"

Mel just looks at him in the eyes, while Kylo Ren responds to Snoke.

"I have allowed myself to search your artifact store. It seems to suit her. It belonged to one of her ancestors, Darth Tekka, a Sith."

Mel is touched by this attention. She ignored it. A family inheritance ... She then feels connected with all her family, now dead. She feels filled with their love and their power.

"You three, your turn."

One has a saber, one an ax and the other a sort of spade. They come up to her and greet her. And take a stand and surround her. She feels panic coming. She closes her eyes and withdraws briefly into the Force, as Kylo taught her. She feels a reassuring presence beside her. He's in her head.

Kylo is glad she accepted it. He remembers those previous experiences where she violently rejected him. He will thus help her to conquer, by mixing her thoughts with her. She would have been able to master two, but three ... Fortunately, Snoke does not notice that his apprentice has collapsed a little, focused on this sort of projection.

Mel feels a new force irrigating her muscles. Her reflexes are much better and her antics much more spectacular. She flies between these three men, escaping all the blows they strike her. It’s amazing. She resents Kylo for not trusting her enough. But the stake of this fight is too important.

She strikes as if these men were Ren's knights. All the rage and hatred she now feels makes her stronger. She wants to destroy them all.

She strikes, she overwhelms them. Soon, one of them with his arm cut off at shoulder level, another with his stomach open with a great blow of lightsaber. The smell of burnt flesh is unpleasant. The moment she beheads the last one, before she can even turn to Snoke, a blast shakes the entire ship.

Perfect timing. Kylo quickly picks himself up and sends a shower of stun grenades to Snoke. They will be able to maintain his powers for a moment. By the time he hits him in the heart with his blade. Mel takes the opportunity to grab her blaster and shoot the two remaining guards.


	51. Apart

Behind the throne is a spiral staircase. They both hurtle down quickly and rush towards the shuttle. They just had time to address a knowing smile. Mel enters first and types the coordinates in the console. It begins the takeoff phase. In the distance, the explosions continue.

She did not see that Kylo stopped on the ramp.

He turns. He feels a familiar presence quickly approach. It is not possible, he killed him. After a last look back, towards her, he decides to close the hatch on her.

Snoke is in front of him. Drooling, an ever-smoking hole in the chest.

"Do you think my heart is there? Idiot! I was not created to look like the others. I am unique ... It would take much more to kill me. Cut me in half for example. And yet, I I'm not sure."

The anxiety wins him and he knows what to do. He doesn't want to do it, but he has no choice. With a gesture of his leather-gloved fingers, Ben actuates the shuttle launch lever from a distance. With a sigh, he closes his eyes as the motors behind him run wild.

In the ship, Mel doesn't understand what's happening. It will take off and Kylo is not there by her side. She rushes backwards calling him. Passing a porthole, she attends the confrontation between Ben and his executioner.

Kylo is struck by a lightning bolt of Force and collapses to the ground. She screams and bangs on the window with all her might. She just has time to see her love convulses before being thrown against the wall by the thrust of the motors.

The shuttle is gone, Kylo is alone. He would like to cry out of spite and sadness, but he can only feel the pressure on his body while he is kept helpless in the air. Pain pierces him.

"You will forget her, as you have already forgotten her once. It is the same girl, is it not? That of your uncle's academy."

"No, I will always find her, you can't help it. If I found her once ..."

"No, unfortunately for you, I'm going to have to alter all of your other memories. From the past few years."

The pain that Kylo feels all over his body is intolerable, but he soon feels Snoke's grip on him weaken. He falls heavily to the ground. The Knights of Ren, who arrived at this moment, take the opportunity to grab his arms and keep him kneeling. Handcuffs prevent him from using the Force.

"I'm sorry for you, but your rehabilitation hasto wait a while until I regain my strength."

Snoke indeed seems on the verge of fainting. He looks almost affectionately at his disciple and caresses his cheek.

"Knights, have fun one last time with him. Once submitted, it is essential that you mistreat him no more. I will miss him ... But I think that is partly why he s is rebelled. "

Kylo looks at him, incredulous.

"What do you think, fool? What I did to your girlfriend, by raping her through one of" your "knights, I did it with you. I was all the dicks in your ass and all those in your mouth. I will never let you go. You are mine! And you will remain so. Forever. "

Kylo can't help but let tears run down his cheeks as his own men push him, carry him, toward the stairs and the throne room. His whole life was nothing but a series of tortures and perversions. He wants to die, as Mel has wanted so many times. Mel!


	52. The Knigths of Ren (part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to publish this chapter, but, after all...

Kylo is brought into the same room as the one where Mel lived his worst ordeal. Still handcuffed and helpless, he sees his knights encircle him while a small dark woman approaches him, throwing him a lascivious glance.

"Snoke is resting in his apartments, but he asked me to look after you. He also asked me to do what I want with you."

She caresses his cheek, whispering in his ear:  
"Snoke always wanted to know what it's like to be fucked by you. But since you refuse to bugger one of the men here, he wants you to fuck me. It's not that it pleases me to pass after that bitch, but why not? You're not so ugly after all. By the way, my name is Lila and I was before your bitch's maid. "

Kylo lets out a pathetic moan as Vicrul hurries behind him and lowers his pants. He is kept on his knees next to this woman, on cushions. So far, he's been dead every time one of them touches him. He should be able to endure whatever they do to him, as usual. Except that Ben is no longer Kylo Ren, the creature of Snoke.

"Stop pretending you don't want my cock."

Vicrul penetrates him violently. Kylo buries his head in his arms and does not respond, teeth clenched. His big brown eyes are covered with tears. Lila grabs his hair and brings him to her knees. At a glance, she motioned to Ap'lek who began to stroke her bare breast.

When the man behind him pounded him harder, Ben dives forward, against Lila's curls, trying to escape from hisattacker. Lila pushes him back.

"No, don't you dare to run away."

Ap'lek removes the hair Kylo has on his face now, so they can all enjoy his red cheeks and luscious lips. His eyes are closed. He refuses to participate in this debauchery.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

Vicrul has just unloaded in his ass. And Lila addresses Kuruk.

"Fuck the strongest. Let him scream."

Kuruk laughs:  
“Maybe our dear Kylo is not having fun, but in any case, I am."

Lila then calls Cardo to sodomize her, still screwing her against Kylo's closed mouth. Lila presses on Kylo's jaw to make him open his lips.

"Kylo?"

Kylo opens his eyes and realizes, when he comes across her because of Trudgen's blows, that Cardo's cock is not in her, but against his teeth. The pressure in the back is horrible and soon he takes Cardo in his mouth. Someone frantically masturbates him. Ap'lek.

Cardo groans.

"It's adorable."

"He looks more docile."

In a way, it's true. Kylo can no longer move, he can no longer protest while he is fucked from all sides. He wants it to stop. His tears seem inexhaustible, he thinks of Mel and what she suffered here, but also in his apartment, in his hands.

"You are ours. And Snoke's. And hers. Do you understand?"

Ben nods, groaning around Cardo's tail. He doesn't even know who is talking to him anymore, it doesn't matter. But he also understood that this will be the last time that Snoke will allow them to abuse him.

"Good boy!”

Cardo ejaculates in his mouth and Kuruk in his buttocks.

"Have you cum?" Lila asked him softly.

"When you have fucked my pussy, I will allow it."

She spreads her legs. For a bit, he can imagine himself with Mel. He lets his imagination take over and sees Mel writhing in pleasure. Kuruk's sperm always acts strangely like an aphrodisiac.

"A moment ago, you were crying at the thought of having another cock in you and now you almost want more. You finally appreciate what you are given."

Kylo continues, biting her clitoris and hearing in his head the cries of Mel, delivered to these brutes.

Exchanging a look with Trudgen, Lila drops back with delight, while the latter forces Kylo's guts. Kylo screams with all his might in Lila's cunt while the Twi'lek fills him with his two tentacles at the same time.

Lila then hits him in the face.

"Do not even think about it."

Lila asks the others to manipulate them so that he finally penetrates her. Kylo thinks back to Mel's torment when he denied her an orgasm for two days. It's unbearable. After all, he doesn't care about obeying them, all these monsters.

His orgasm comes suddenly, lips full of juices of this girl, as he kisses her without realizing it. He convulses around Trudgen's tail, while the latter finally discharges into him. And Kylo disappears in himself.


	53. The interrogation room

When he wakes up, he doesn't know if Ap'lek or Ushar have also raped him. The pains which irrigate his body let him think that all the garrison passed over his body. He is now tied to an interrogation chair, in a dark room.

Snoke comes out of the shadow. His sly smile shows Ben that he's enjoying the situation a lot. Until now, Kylo had never seen his master as a sexual abuser. A psychological abuser, yes, and someone who likes to torture him. How could he even imagine one day needing his approval?

His whole life was wasted. By this monster. He is the cause of everything. Without him he would still have a family, a woman who loves him and a future of his own. And now he's going to lose that again. Worse, he will forget it. And there is nothing he can do to avoid it.

"The session with your knights and Lila exhilarated me. I will be able to cherish these moments for a long time.”

Snoke looks almost lovingly at Kylo's body. He scrutinizes his face and all the tears that have started to run down his cheeks again. With his tong, he licks Kylo's eyes and seems to revel in their salty taste. Kylo does not answer but trembles of all his members, disgusted by his former mentor.

"You never knew how beautiful you are. That's what I like most about you. Before finding this girl, you were a child. And I adore children, as you are in doubt ... "

Kylo wants him to shut up and be done with him. And he tells Snoke.

"Finish it, abject asshole."

"Not so fast. I would like to take advantage of it too. Don't worry. You're a man now, and you know how I prefer children. It's just that ..."

Kylo then sees in horror Snoke approaching his face again. And Snoke kisses him full on the mouth.

"... I always dreamed of doing that! Thank you."

Kylo wants to vomit because of the rancid taste of Snoke's tongue and his rotten breath from his spoiled teeth. But also because of the repulsion of this too intimate gesture. The ultimate rape.

"Shall we begin?"

Kylo then feels his body fill with unspeakable suffering. All his muscles are burning and his mind is invaded by the shadow of this pervert. He searches for the slightest spark of joy and beauty in his thoughts. But Kylo can't hang on to it for very long. They soon disappear into nothingness.

All that remains are the anxieties, the feeling of abandonment and loneliness, frustration and anger. But also the compulsive need to please his master. He's just Kylo Ren, the creature of Snoke.

All is over.


	54. Naboo

Mel finally arrived on Naboo.

The trip went well, but she wasn't be able to keep from screaming, crying and banging on everything within her reach. Her hands throw it, covered with bruises and gashes. She doesn't even want to heal her wounds with a pocket of bacta. Her lungs and throat burn her.

She can't go back to look for him. Kylo blocked the controls on the autopilot function. The asshole! He had planned everything. Except not, she felt his panic and his anguish, his despair too, when he closed the ramp on her and he started the shuttle.

She even felt the pain from the lightning that struck him. Then the pain when she understood what the knights were doing to him. His shame and guilt too.

She also felt the suffering of memories lost little by little. His solitude finally. Ben is dead again, and Mel can't do anything about it. She will follow the plan, at least for now ...

Soon, the dashboard lights tell her that she will arrive on Nar Sadaa, the smugglers' moon, a place she has heard so much about, with delicious shivers when her uncle told her about some of his adventures with the Solo Organa Skywalker family.

She must arm herself with courage to accept to descend from the ship. The latter not being very discreet, she decides to abandon it quickly and put as much distance as possible.

Following Kylo's instructions, she regularly changes vehicles to sow potential pursuers. The money is used to buy a speeder, then another, at each stage of her journey. After three exchanges, she goes to a bar to learn about the best deals and get an idea of local jungle.

Her black outfit, if it does not go unnoticed, however announces a woman who will not let it go. She hid her hair under a hat and her lightsaber in a bag that she carries on her shoulder. Such a weapon is too easily identifiable. She puts on her waist a grenade belt, a knife and the blaster that Ben gave her.

After two ill-famed bars, she especially obtained strong looks and salacious proposals. But she now knows how to respond to this kind of provocation, by the coldness and the assurance that she shows. May those who attack her not emerge unscathed. But she agrees, with an old smuggler, a passage to Corellia.

This man is rather nice and obviously does not want to take advantage of her. This new stage is going well. It is strange for Mel to participate in a normal conversation with him. She invents a past of hired killer who must keep a low profile for a while.

On Corellia, she can finally buy a small vessel of her own. It is dilapidated, but not very difficult to manage. As long as the speed of light is running to its destination, that's all it takes.

Through the portholes of her shuttle, Naboo quickly approaches, in a subtle shades of blue and green, gray and white. As the ground gets closer, the environment becomes more precise. Everywhere immense forests and lakes, much larger than on Wes-San, large grassy areas. Here and there magnificent cities, much larger than at home.

Mountains are less steep, no sparkling glaciers

Kylo was right, she almost feels back home.

Mel lands at Theed where she sells her shuttle. This time, she chooses a quality speeder, almost new, quite discreet. She enters the coordinates that Kylo gave her in the dashboard. Mel takes advantage of the trip to feast on the sensations that the sight of nature around her gives her. She would never have thought possible, only a month ago, to smell the scent of flowers again.

Ben's house is on an island near the shore of a lake surrounded by small mountains. The setting is idyllic and the house is not that small. Crossing the bridge that leads there, she smiles at the idea that what Ben finds small can be a palace for anyone else. It must come from the fact that her mother is a princess.

The key squeaks in the lock. No one has used it for years. Inside, the few pieces of furniture are covered with covers which she removes. She walks through the rooms, lingering over the objects in them. His parents did everything to make Ben feel comfortable there. Books, toys and clothes of his own ...

She changed and put on one of his large tunics, which she chose blue. It falls down to her knees. A glass of water taken from the kitchen, she goes out on the terrace to admire the view. She dreams of swimming naked in the lake.


	55. Alone

He is back in his dark quarters. He doesn't really know what has happened in the past few days. Kylo Ren just remembers having returned from his mission on Coruscant, delighted to finally be able to satisfy his master with good results. Snoke congratulated him and sent him back to rest.

He is exhausted and collapsed on the large sofa in front of the library. He wonders how he could get rid of this attraction for the light he feels deep inside.

He gets up to sit on his bed, facing the charred mask of this grandfather he has never known. He keeps asking him questions, but the mask remains silent. It hasn't always been. Vader speaks to him from time to time in his head, but he can't help finding that voice strangely familiar. Kylo doesn't know who she reminds him of.

Right now, his brain seems confused. And that annoys him to the highest point. He doesn't like destroying his own things at home, but he knocks on everything that comes within his reach. With his fists. Soon the books are all on the floor, the cushions scattered everywhere ... A tale book sits above the others: the Princess and the Monster.

He decides, without reason, to reduce it to lint. Without reason? no! He is a monster and has no right to be able to think, even for a second, that someone might love him one day. This empty feeling stifles him and he falls to the ground. When suddenly he sees something that has fallen out of the book. An earring with freshwater pearls.

He doesn't understand what such a thing goes there. No one has ever been to this apartment. He contemplates this earring. Gold combined with pearls gives this jewel a simple but refined beauty. The work of the goldsmith is delicate. Magnificent. Kylo decides to put the object in safety, in a pocket against his heart.

The commlink gets him out of his meditation. He is called to the throne room.

Without hesitation, he obeyed.

The big red room is full of people. His faithful knights on one side, Snoke on his throne, smiling, and First Order officers on the other.

"The planet Jakku is indeed the one where Lor San Tekka is and the map to the last Jedi. And we even have the position of the lost hole where it is buried."

Hux speaks:  
"However, we have certain information suggesting that the Resistance is also on the track."

"More reason to launch an operation quickly. You're in charge of organizing this with Kylo Ren."

Hux gives Snoke's disciple a look of contempt.

"At your command, Supreme Leader. Provided that he is accompanied by Captain Phasma, in whom I have full confidence, as well as by our best troopers. One of the divisions is made up of the best killers, each having participated in at least ten carnage. I don't want to give Kylo Ren's chronic indecision a chance. "

"I am aware of the limits of my apprentice, be sure. But I will no longer tolerate any disrespect for him from now on."

Kylo Ren is amazed by this proof of trust.

"Kylo Ren is in the best position to find the map. He knows Lor San Tekka and his family well.


	56. Jakku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changes this chapter because of translation. First time, I translated from french, second, I put subtitles from the movie in english.

Kylo is finally in charge of something decisive for the future of the First Order. The troops accompanying him have already shelled the wretched village. The inhabitants are grouped in its center. He gets out of the shuttle and threatensly walks towards the old man who is held by stormtroopers.

"Look how old you become ..."

The old man replies:  
"Something far worse has happened to you."

"You know what I've come for."

"I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren."

"The map to Skywalker, we know you found it."

While speaking, Kylo turns around his prey.

"And now you're going to give it over to the First Order."

"The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not"

"I'll show you the Dark Side."

The old man does not appear disconcerted and looks at him with mischievous eyes, as always.

"You may try, but you can't deny the truth that is your family."

"You're so right."

With these words Kylo realizes that he does not want the old man to continue on this path. Kylo feels he has something important to say to him, that he doesn't want to hear. He raises his saber and kills Lor San Tekka.


	57. The twins

Just over a year has passed since she fled the Supremacy. Mel has built up a routine in this lost house by the lake.

Every morning, she begins by bathing in ice water to wake up. Then she has lunch. During the morning, she trains her sword handling on the terrace. In the afternoon, she reads, when she has a free moment She stoles more books from Ben's mother. And in the evening, she collapsed with fatigue in Ben's big bed.

But her routine hasn't been one since she gave birth to twins three and a half months ago. A boy and a girl, so tiny and adorable.

She cannot get tired of looking at them, of observing the least of their movements. The girl is brunette, with large black eyes. The boy doesn't have a hair on his head yet, but she imagines him blond. What strikes him is the size of his ears. Mel smiles when she thinks of his father and his complex about it. She always thought it was cute.

She can now smile when she thinks of Ben or Kylo. This has not always been the case. Her first months here, before the doctor called urgently for her permanent vomiting told her future mother's condition, she cried continuously, even immersed in the cold water of the lake. She woke up every night in the middle of a nightmare, covered with sweat.

Sadness never left her. Especially since continuing to explore her connection with Ben, she realized that another woman occupied his thoughts. Not the way she herself occupied his thoughts while he held her captive. But as an enigma to solve.

Mel had suffered when he was struck by the sword across his face. When he had killed his father before that, convinced that it would facilitate his final passage from the Dark Side. When his obsession with this "scavenger" had turned into something else. And when another more powerful bond had been created between them. Finally, when this girl had rejected him, after he killed Snoke to save her.

Mel was jealous!

But her pregnancy had activated other emotions in her. Mel didn't have time now, except for stealthy glances. As her body rounded, she felt him searching for his half throughout the galaxy, now having all the power of the First Order at his disposal.

She didn't think he was very focused on his mission as Supreme Leader and that made her smile despite herself. It is still possible to save him from his obsession and his madness. Mel had even come to wish this strange girl could do it.

The delivery went well, despite her apprehensions. The fear of Padme's death in childbirth, which later proved to be justified, is what brought about most of the dramas the galaxy has experienced all these years. When Anakin became Darth Vader. Mel doesn't even know if Ben is aware of this part of the story.

Mel would have liked him so much to be by her side, to share her happiness. But she refused to let go of the abatement. Maybe one day...

Despite the perpetual tiredness, she cannot help thinking of him, of his rare smile, of his hands on her body and his beautiful penetrating eyes. She is not ashamed to love him. He deserves someone to do it.

War is raging, but it's easy to forget about it on Naboo. She is enjoying this new life that Ben has offered her and intends to enjoy it for him too. The news of Palpatine's return brings her new anxieties. Because she knows he came back for him, Kylo Ren, and for this girl. Mel trembles.

She is training one morning on the terrace, the sword raised above her head, when she suddenly feels her body exulting with happiness. Ben came back. He remembers, maybe not her yet, but he has become himself again. She tries to contact him, but he does not answer. She can only feel her emotions. And his love for Rey.

A few hours later, after feeding, washing, sleeping and cuddling her two babies, she collapsed in the kitchen. An unspeakable horror broke his heart. He is dead!


	58. Legacy

The children, Pol and Lyn, are now 9 months old. They spend their time crawling around and hitting each other, either to cuddle or to play. Fortunately, she got to know a Gungan's family who lives at the bottom of the lake. This allows her to decompress, especially since they have slightly older children who adore two toddlers.

It is not easy to be a grieving single mother. But it is also not easy to mourn when no one seems to be crying for him. She had the tattoo at the base of her neck modified in Kylo and Ben, just by completing the base of Ren's R.

One morning, a young woman shows up at the door, all dressed in white. She is followed by a black-skinned man and two women who look like officers.

"Hello, My name is Rey Skywalker."

"Hello."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you are on my property."

"No, I do not think so."

"Look, I'm OK with you settling down here, taking advantage of the ambient instability, but it is a property of General Leia Organa Solo. She left me everything she owned."

"It may well be, but this house is not part of the property of General Leia Organa Solo. It belongs to her son, Ben."

The small group does not seem to know this name. Mel looks Rey straight in the eye. She lowers her head for a moment, as if she were embarrassed.

"Ben is dead. Just like Kylo Ren."

"I know it very well. He died to save you. Because he loved you."

The other three look at each other, surprised.

"What is she saying?"

"I'll explain later, Finn."

Mel looks at the man named Finn and remembers who he is. A General of the Resistance, a hero, but above all a former stormtrooper, FN-2187. She tries to hide her disgust. He could very well have forgotten.

"He saved you twice, on the Supremacy, by killing Snoke, and on Exegol, bringing you back to life, and you don't have the decency to evoke his memory with your loved ones or to mourn him?"

"How do you know that? '

A small brunette vigorous-looking woman stands in front of Rey, who only answered the first part of the question.

"What is this story, Rey? It wasn't you who killed Snoke? You lied to us all this time? Why?"

"Let go of her, Rose! Who cares if this monster saved her."

Mel looks at Finn again, or rather Fn-2187. She feels that he loves Rey, that he is obsessed with her. Rose on the other hand seems to have mixed feelings towards this man. He must have made her suffer. The other woman does not pretend to want to intervene for now. She nevertheless fixes Mel in the eyes, curious to know the rest.

"You can speak of a monster, since you were probably there too, to watch."

Everyone turns back to the man.

"We do not know each other!"

"Yes, I know you, FN-2187 ... Would you recognize me more easily if I presented myself to you in chains?"

His face breaks down. He just remembered.

"Shit, it's Ren's whore. I understand everything. That bitch!"

The young woman with dark blond hair, approaches him and looks at him with contempt.

"Watch your language§ You are the only male here, and I'm starting to get tired of you and the way you treat women, except Rey of course."

Rose nods slightly. Rey does not seem to understand what is happening.


	59. Mel's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just one chapter till the end (and a bonus scene)  
> Please write a little comment if you liked this fic or even if you didn't like it...  
> I'm not sure about traduction

A week later, Mel receives a visit from Rose and Kaydel, who finally says her name. When suddenly cryings is heard from the house. Mel apologizes and quickly returns with her two infants in her arms.

Surprised, the two young women recover and Kaydel speaks.

"Rey ended up telling us everything, but we want to hear from you too."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Just know that Finn was sent on a mission to the other side of the galaxy for a while. And that Rey is pretending to be fine, as usual ..."

"I think the only disturbing mask in this story is the one Rey wears on her face all the time. But I'll start at the beginning."

Mel tells them about everything, her childhood, her relationship with Ben / Kylo, his own childhood, target of monsters who wanted to take advantage of his powers, his family who abandoned him to his fate ... She feels that Kaydel ticks, she should apparently not touch Leia.

"You know, I think I understood that Leia never accepted that her father was Vader, unlike Luke. Her denial of reality distorted her perception of her son. The fear she felt of him, seeing him turn to the shadows, like his own father, never allowed her to understand him. From what Ben told me, even if he felt her love, her permanent fear made him suffer. Han was more close to his son, but he never found his place in the world of Leia. He even sacrificed himself to show that he loved his son and would always forgive him. It is this gesture, with the meeting of Rey , which has weakened all of Snoke's work. What has always amazed me is that Leia or Luke, although knowing what Snoke was doing to their son or nephew, did not decide to return the galaxy to get rid of him."

Kaydel lets her speak without interrupting this long monologue. Mel feels that her words must have touched a sensitive point. She keeps.

"I'm not saying that Leia was a bad person. Even the heroes may not be up to the task at times. Remember both that Leia and Luke are the children of Anakin Skywalker. I'm not far away to think that the whole family is cursed. "

Mel smiles at her children. She doesn't really mean it. Rose interrupts her reverie.

"Go on. Tell us about how you fell in love with Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren. I don't understand."

"It's normal, you make the same mistake as Rey when she claims that she hated Kylo and didn't really know Ben. They are two sides of the same man, one as he should have been, the other as he was forced ... yes, I mean forced ... to become. Besides, she's lying. I attended all the interactions, from afar, thanks to the bond that unites us. Nobody has her known like him, and the converse is true. She just refused to accept it. "

"He still tried to manipulate it, to tip it over ..."

Mel sees that Rose does not yet understand.

"No, he never did, because he is unable to lie when he loves. He offered to teach her the Force, not the Dark Side, the Force. Then he offered to join him . She understood what she wanted to understand, that he wanted to make her his apprentice. But at this precise moment, he just wanted to love her. He could have changed if she had accepted. But Kylo / Ben was not very good at social interactions ... He finally asked her, at the very end, when he thought it was the only way to save her from Palpatine, who is Rey’s grandfather. "

Mel feels more receptive. She hopes, by telling all this, that the memory of Kylo Ren is no longer just abhorred by everyone. She doesn't care that only two people know.

"Okay, okay, but that doesn't explain how you got pregnant and alone. Because their are his, are they? Or how the mere presence of Finn could have made you react that way."

Mel resumes from then the beginning and her kidnapping. The two women are soon crying. Mel too.

"I am explaining all this to you because I want to protect my children. They do not have to suffer from being those of Kylo / Ben. I am afraid that leaving the Force taught to the new Jedi by a barely trained woman who believes that balance means the domination of light and the abandonment of all emotional life is a very bad idea. This will inevitably have repercussions in the long term. Darkness has always been nourished by what light refused to allow it. There needs to be a balance. I thought it would be them two, Ben and Rey, even if it made me suffer ... And I don't trust Finn either."

Rose is on edge. Too much information, too much violence, too much she didn't need to know about. And above all a feeling of waste.

"We're going to talk to Poe, and maybe to Maz. I will do everything to protect your babies."

Kaydel stares at Mel.

"Above all, I think Mel has to talk to Chewie. He needs to know all of this. He's the last one to know him."


	60. Dark place

Everything is dark. I am surrounded by darkness. Or maybe I can't open my eyelids. Do I still have eyelids? Do I still have a body? I try to focus on my feelings. It is neither hot nor cool, there is no noise, no smell in the air. I am in absolute nothingness.

Since when? Maybe 5 minutes, maybe 500 years ... I am a simple spirit, floating in the void. I feel good, for the first time in my life, without pressure or voice in my head. I am alone. Finally. I let myself be carried away by this satisfaction of being at my place, forever.

After a while, another eternity, my world changes, subtly. White is mixed with black, in small touches. First, points like bright stars, too bright, still shrouded in cottony fog. Between these stars, a network of tangled white threads emerges.

My universe is becoming clearer. Infinite. This nothingness that envelops me is therefore constructed, made of elements that are not yet clearly identifiable for the moment. I focus on one of the stars in the distance. And I focus on its light.

Suddenly, I am aware of resting on a surface. It's a strange feeling. If I feel this surface, it is because I am matter. I still have a body. It's just that I can't get it to move. I try to send orders to my toes, my fingers ... nothing moves.

And I'm not even impatient. I feel like I shouldn't let my frustration come back. That it would be useless.

So I remember who I was before. Frustration was customary to me. This is what defined me. The result is outbursts of uncontrollable rage. What an idiot! And yet this idiot seems to me ancient history. I had changed, just before nothingness.

Why? How? 'Or What? No idea! It will come back to me. In bits, continuing to let me carry.

The stars are luminous circles, along curved lines connecting them. It is starting to make sense, or at least it seems like logic. I am lying on my back and the discs and the white lines form constellations above me. I feel that, soon, I could travel this universe.

Strangely, I no longer feel my broken ribs, nor my broken leg. So I remember. I fell into a bottomless pit. And I went up. For her. Rey. And then ? It will come back to me ...

I am dead. After the first kiss in my life. What gave me the love of my life. Rey. She lives because I am dead. And it fills me with happiness. At least my life has been useful for something. She is the light. Everything that has been missing for so long in my existence. I should never have asked her to join me. What selfishness!

Then, I remember. No, Rey is not the only love in my life. I knew another one before her. Mel! It's her name. She is my light, my sun, just like me, I am her moon, only lit when she covers me with her rays. I never knew what she became, since Snoke made me forget it. But I think I would have known, if she was dead. I'm so glad I can finally remember her.

I feel my hand go up. I'm going to see it soon. Strange is the way light hits objects here. There is no identifiable source, but yet my hand is lit. The light is cold, brutal, white. My hand is bare. I remember taking off my uniform before arriving at Exegol. My arm now appears before my eyes. I sit up suddenly and see that I am completely naked.

What did I do with my clothes?


End file.
